A Game of Numbers
by Penguinone
Summary: AU: In order to investigate her brother's descent into madness, Kagome enrolls at a school in which all students are assigned a number. She's willing to give up anything to discover the hideous truth but she finds help from an unlikely source, because Sesshomaru does not easily let go of things that are his. SesshomaruxKagome
1. Abyss

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and never shall, own the creation of these characters.

**Warning: **This story contains dark content and graphic descriptions.

* * *

><p><strong>A Game of Numbers<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>See, but do not be seen<strong>_

Kagome desperately gasped for air, lungs burning in sheer agony before her head was pushed back underwater. The murky contents of the lake filled her mouth and nose with grime, threatening to drown her as she struggled fruitlessly against the merciless hands that held her down.

_**Listen, but do not speak**_

"Had enough yet, _zero_?" one girl giggled.

Kagome sobbed for breath, darkness enveloping her vision while choked cries expelled streams of air into the water. Just as she thought she would finally lose consciousness she was yanked back to the surface by her hair, and searing pain shot through her skull as several locks detached from their roots.

"Ewwww. She smells terrible." Another girl scrunched her nose in disgust, and Kagome was tossed onto the ground. She coughed violently, a combination of water and vomit spilling from her mouth as the group of girls encircled her.

"Do you understand your place now?" one sneered, dumping a handful of dirt on top of her head so that it remained glued to both her hair and skin. "You're a zero – nothing but mud beneath our feet."

Kagome's form convulsed, but she said nothing.

"Looks like we're done. She's cracked." Another snickered.

A strangled cry escaped from Kagome's lips as one pointed heel dug into her ribs.

"Don't even _think_ about ratting us out to the teachers, you got that?" the leader of the group spat onto her cheek. "And don't break the rules again. Or we'll show you what we're _really_ capable of."

Kagome's lashes fluttered shut as she heard her assailants walking away, chattering and laughing gleefully amongst themselves like a pack of hyenas that had just finished feasting. She relished in the feeling of the cool grass tickling the side of her head and the sweet relief of air in her lungs, and a low hum echoed in her brain as she slipped into the welcoming abyss of oblivion with one word lingering on her lips.

"_Souta."_


	2. Angel

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo dweeb, I heard that you got into some fancy school. Always knew you were some kind of genius!" <em>

_Souta flushed. "Did Mom tell you?" he protested. "I told her not to!"_

_Kagome grinned. "What are you acting all shy for?" she teased, reaching across the table and flicking him on the forehead affectionately. "Accomplishments should be acknowledged!"_

_Her younger brother fidgeted in his seat. "I was going to surprise you." He pouted._

"_If you wanted to surprise me, you shouldn't have told Mom first." Kagome laughed. "That woman can't keep a secret to save her life – especially when it comes to her precious baby boy."_

"_Ka-go-meeee." Souta whined, glancing around the restaurant before pinning her with a glare. "You're embarrassing me!" he whispered furiously._

"_Sorry squirt. You know I didn't mean any harm." Kagome rolled her eyes good naturedly before gazing at her brother fondly. "Geez, you're really growing up fast, aren't you?"_

_Souta's chest puffed out proudly. "Yup! Soon, I'm gonna be taller than you sis!"_

_Kagome sniffed. "Don't get too full of yourself, brat – I can still give you a beat down whenever I want."_

_The boy paled. "You wouldn't."_

_Kagome's brows waggled. "You wanna try me?"_

_Her brother swallowed. "Naw, I'm good."_

_She laughed again before moving his menu in front of him. "Good boy. Now let's celebrate – big sis is going to treat you to whatever you want today!"_

_Souta's responding smile was so angelic that Kagome wondered if she had ever seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. He was a light in the darkness, a star untouched by a rotting world; sometimes, he shone so bright that Kagome could do nothing but close her eyes against his brilliance._

_He was her anchor in a swirling sea of darkness, one that had held her down when passing storms had threatened to blow her away. _

_She breathed because he breathed; she lived because he lived._

_He was –_

"_Sis?" Souta called, eyes wide and translucent. _

_He was everything._


	3. Smile

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Tch."<p>

Sesshomaru stared down with distaste at the half-drowned girl collapsed on the ground, his lips curling into a snarl at the stench of lake water and filth that assaulted his sensitive nose. He would have to remind the numbered students to be more careful of where they chose to conduct their 'punishments'; it offended him to have to encounter the dregs of society when he wanted nothing more than a simple walk.

Golden eyes were impassive as they surveyed the girl's dirt-caked face and ripped uniform. This was a sight that he was well accustomed to, having seen it countless times before.

_Another broken doll._

He didn't know who the girl was, nor did he care. Half tempted to kick her out of his way, the silver-haired male squared his shoulders and moved to continue on, only to glance back down when she stirred.

Bleary sapphire blinked up at him.

"Yo. Do me a favor?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Sesshomaru paused. If the girl dared to beg for help, he would crush her skull then and there – there was nothing he abhorred more than spineless groveling, and he had no mercy for things that displeased him.

"Lend me a smoke?"

Despite his stolid expression, the silver-haired male was surprised – and he was not surprised easily. Of all the requests he had been expecting, that had certainly _not_ been one of them.

Wouldn't any normal female at least ask for something to cover herself with? (Not that he would have obliged – his clothes were far too expensive to risk being dirtied)

"Smoking is not permitted within ten meters of campus." He replied stoically.

The girl's lips turned downwards in disappointment. "So…no?" she murmured with a sigh, seemingly indifferent to her disheveled appearance. "That's a shame."

Sesshomaru regarded her intently, analyzing her with a fresh perspective. Though he had overlooked it previously, the girl was probably quite attractive once the filth littering her face and hair was washed out. She had high cheek bones that were complimented by a small, pointed nose and large eyes, and her lips were full despite their presently ashen state. Dark, raven hair accentuated bright sapphire eyes, and the skin that peeked out from underneath torn fabric was crafted from smooth ivory.

"You would be better off dropping out." Sesshomaru did not know why he continued to speak with her. "It will only get worse from here."

His astonishment deepened as he caught a glimpse of the girl's face.

_She was…smiling?_

"That's what I'm hoping for." She stretched out, sapphire orbs undecipherable as they stared up at the sky.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched. He had been wrong – what lay before him was no broken doll, but a girl that was preparing to go to war with the heavens itself and was willing to throw everything away to do it.

He smirked.

Suddenly, he was _very _glad he had decided to come to school today.

Kagome started as something was dropped next to her head, and upon further investigation she found it to be a carton of cigarettes accompanied by a silver lighter with a simple crescent moon carved into its side.

Her eyes widened.

_The son of a bitch had been holding out on her after all!_

She turned to see the mysterious silver-haired male leaving.

"Wait!" she called, waving the two items at his back. "How am I supposed to return these to you?"

Kagome froze as sultry golden eyes met hers.

"Keep them." The male replied, his voice so deep that it seemed to rumble within her chest.

"Uh…okay, then." Kagome frowned uncertainly. "Thanks, I guess?"

The boy didn't reply, and the raven-haired girl watched him until he disappeared into the distance. Once he was gone, she slipped one smoke out and lit it, her frown deepening as she examined the lighter in her hand. From its weight she could tell that it was pure silver, and it was one of the most expensive brands available – being personally customized on top of that, Kagome was sure that it had to be worth a small fortune.

She glanced again at where the silver-haired male had disappeared to.

_What a weird guy._


	4. King

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck have you been?" Inuyasha demanded as Sesshomaru stepped into the student council room. His half-brother's face was red from anger, matching the red of the jacket that draped across the back of his chair.<p>

Sesshomaru targeted him with a cold glare. "My business is of no concern to you, half-breed."

The younger male's face darkened. "It becomes my business when your fucking retainer goes crazy and tries to start calling the police!" he replied angrily. "I knocked him out and shoved him in the closet."

"…Hn." The inuyoukai sounded. His half-brother's explanation caused him to refrain from wrapping his hands around the hanyou's throat like they had been itching to do – after all, Jaken could truly be _quite_ irritating at times.

"That's it? You could at least _say_ something, asshole!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Calm down, Yasha. He's here now and that's all that matters, right?" Kikyo crooned at his side, resting one hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"…Keh." Inuyasha calmed, though he continued to shoot murderous glares across the room that were dismissed with blatant indifference.

Kikyo beamed and patted the back of the hanyou's hand while Sesshomaru averted his eyes from the sickening sight.

"Now that family affairs have been settled, shall we begin?" Naraku quipped from across the room, dark eyes glittering as ominously as ever.

"Let's." Kikyo answered quickly, cutting off the insult that had started to leave Inuyasha's lips. "Start us off, okay?" she turned to face Sesshomaru expectantly. "…King?"

Sesshomaru smirked.


	5. Court

**A/N:** D'aww thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter's for you!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"I heard the numbers ganged up on another zero today." Inuyasha yawned as the meeting drew to an end. "What was that all about?"<p>

Sesshomaru glanced up, eyes sharpening with interest though he remained silent.

"Hm…" Naraku hummed, flipping through some papers set before him. The dark-haired student made it a point to be knowledgeable of all matters pertaining to the student body; combined with his exceptionally shrewd nature, even Sesshomaru could not help but be wary of his presence whenever he was near.

"Ah." The dark-haired male sounded upon finding what he was looking for. "Kagome Higurashi. Seems like she transferred here last week."

"A transfer and a zero at that? No wonder she got axed." Inuyasha snorted with disinterest.

"What did she do?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Supposedly, she spoke to an Eight without permission." Naraku answered, his eyes narrowing. "A girl named…Yura Sakasagami."

The slight pause in his reply did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru's sharp ears.

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha rolled her eyes. "You'd think after a week she'd at least know the rules around here."

"No matter." Naraku closed his papers with a decisive slap. "Like all of the others, it will only be a matter of time before she breaks. Perhaps, she already has."

_Sapphire eyes stared up at the sky, depthless pits ablaze as if reflecting the smoldering fires of the sun itself…_

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth curved ever so slightly, unnoticeable to the unobservant eye.

_No._

_She would not break so easily._

But he kept this to himself.

"Anyways, since we have the time to share gossip about zeroes, I assume this meeting is over?" Naraku spoke, gathering his things.

"You are uncharacteristically hasty to make your exit, Naraku." Sesshomaru observed, golden eyes glinting as the dark-haired male in question made his way to the door.

"My apologies, King." Naraku smiled pleasantly, eyes creasing. "I have other commitments to which I must attend."

The other three occupants of the room watched as the raven-haired male departed, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Treacherous fuck." Inuyasha cursed, reaching for his jacket. "Who knows what that bastard is up to when he's out of sight?"

"Even so, he's still a member of the Court." Kikyo shrugged. "And he's pretty valuable, in his own way."

"Keh. Whatever. He's still creepy." Inuyasha rose to his feet and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. The hanyou frowned as he reached into his pocket again, and then patted himself down when his search came up empty. "Yo. Your Holiness." He drawled sarcastically, turning to Sesshomaru. "Let me use your lighter? Must have left mine at home."

"I cannot." Sesshomaru responded apathetically.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "What the hell does that mean, bastard!?"

The older male barely spared him a glance as he passed by on his way to the exit. "Figure it out yourself." Sesshomaru replied dryly. "Or were you born with half a brain as well?"

Inuyasha was absolutely livid as the inuyoukai disappeared.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

* * *

><p>For all those confused by the school's system, I have an explanation coming in the following chapters. As always, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated!<p> 


	6. Reflection

**A/N:** My reviewers are the best. They are amazing!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sis?"<em>

_Souta's voice shook, and though Kagome could only hear his voice she could tell that her little brother was crying. _

"…"

"…"

"_Sis…I'm scared…"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as a shadow encased her figure.

"Taking an afternoon nap, Kagome? That's not like you."

The raven-haired girl allowed herself a moment to recollect herself before rising with a sigh.

"It's been an…eventful day." She replied, crossing over to the sink across from the room and splashing the sleep from her eyes.

Miroku watched her with his brows furrowed in concern, taking in her disheveled state and pale complexion.

"Is everything…okay?"

"What are you, my mother?" Kagome shot back, her reflection glaring at him in the mirror.

"Oh heavens no. I quite thoroughly enjoy having a penis, thank you." Miroku answered with a cheeky grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"At your service." The male bowed. His expression sobered soon after. "I have a car waiting for you outside. Boss is…not pleased that you missed your appointment."

The raven-haired girl paused.

"Shit." She mumbled. "It's that late already?"

"Yeah." Miroku grimaced. "He was expecting you two hours ago."

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, full of self-loathing for the girl that stared back at her.

"_**From now on, your body and soul belong to me."**_

_One hand caressed her cheek while the other held a blade to her heart. _

"_**Do you understand, Kagome?"**_

"_**I will never let you go."**_

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice called for her, and the raven-haired girl realized that the faucet was still running. She turned the knob hastily before turning around.

"Yeah. I heard you." She answered, grabbing a set of fresh clothes from the closet. "Wait outside, okay? I need to change."

"No need to be so considerate on my behalf; I am perfectly content where I am." Miroku's eyebrows moved suggestively. His response was a shoe thrown at his face.

"Out, Miroku!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have strongly explicit content of a sexual nature - those who do not want to read it should skip ahead :)<p> 


	7. Interrogation

**A/N**: As mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter contains a bit of **explicit sexual content**. Nothing too bad (in my opinion, at least), but I will warn you all the same; there is a reason this story is rated M!

Many thanks for the reviews, lovelies~

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"I hear that a transfer tried to speak with you today."<p>

Yura paused, crimson lips hovering above Naraku's neck as she targeted him with a scowl. "Do we really have to talk about a zero right now?" she asked with a small pout. "It really kills the mood."

She shivered as one clawed hand ghosted over the swell of her breast, and a moan escaped her lips as fingers rolled around the puckered mound at its peak.

"What did she say?"

Yura released a frustrated whine.

"Nothing of interest." She panted, her eyes closing in ecstasy as nimble digits dipped beneath her skirt and worked their way past moist folds. "S-she was just a mouthy brat who didn't know her place – _Nnn_!" she cried, hips rolling encouragingly.

The dark-haired male's ministrations halted.

"So she didn't mention _it_?"

"No! Don't you think I would have told you if she had?" Yura scowled, voice thick with need. She cried out as Naraku's hand resumed its thrusting motions.

"Even so, you will tell the others to monitor her movements closely, won't you?" he prodded, pulling his fingers back before mercilessly plunging them in so deep that Yura's eyes threatened to roll back into her head.

"Yes! Oh god, I will I promise!" she shrieked before collapsing against his chest.

Naraku allowed her a moment to recuperate.

"Good."

Yura pulled backwards, her face flushed.

"Why are you so interested in her?" she breathed, eyes flashing with anger.

Naraku's eyes arched upwards. "No particular reason." He responded amicably.

The girl's eyes narrowed further. "It's not because she reminds you of Kikyo?"

"No." Depthless onyx eyes were cold. This went unnoticed by the wriggling female in his lap, who slid down until she was on her knees.

"Prove it." Yura demanded, her hands unbuckling his belt to reveal the hardened member underneath.

Naraku smirked lazily.

"As you wish."


	8. Friend

**A/N**: As always, I am grateful to my reviewers! If I could bake you cookies I would. Onwards!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"<em>Look –the zero came back to school today."<em>

"_Seriously? She didn't even take a day off!"_

"_Abi's not going to like this…"_

Kagome's skin prickled as she ate her lunch beneath a tree in the courtyard. The other students had been whispering furiously about her all day, and the girl was beginning to feel a bit sick underneath their scrutinizing gazes.

She was sorely missing her first few days at the school, when everybody had been perfectly content to ignore her existence.

"Pssst."

"Pssst!"

Kagome jumped in surprise as a hand waved to get her attention, and she realized that somebody was sitting on the other side of the tree.

"…Who's there?" she asked suspiciously, looking around her for signs that it was a trap.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything funny." The person replied, as if having sensed her thoughts. "My name's Sango – I'm a zero like you. Look natural, so that nobody notices!"

Kagome's shoulders lowered, but did not relax.

"Why are you talking to me?" she bit into her sandwich.

"I've never seen anybody come back to school the day after Abi's done with them." The girl stated admiringly. "You've got balls!"

Kagome chewed slowly, wondering if she should leave. "…Thanks."

"I mean it!" the girl insisted. "Right now, we're the only two zeros left at this school because all of the others were chased away. If you manage to hold on, let's be friends, okay?"

…_Was this girl being serious?_

"I'd be careful if I were you, though." Sango whispered. "Abi can get really nasty when she's mad."

Kagome's eyes met those of the ring leader of the prior day's lynching from across the courtyard, and she could see the fury swirling within the other girl's eyes.

"Yeah." She replied absentmindedly. "Hey…Sango, was it?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Let me ask you a question…how do we increase our numbers?"

The other girl was silent for a moment. "Well, it's not easy, that's for sure." Sango responded at last. "Most people just stick with the number that they were assigned when they first enter this school. As you know, that's based off of our economic and social status – meaning that commoners like us are stuck at the bottom.

Kagome remained silent, and Sango took that as her cue to continue.

"The only way our numbers can increase is if a member of the Court decrees it."

"I see. Thanks" Kagome crumpled the wrapper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. She knew of the Court – everybody did. It consisted of four members that had transcended the number system all together; infamously known as Ace, Jack, Queen, and King, they served as the true authorities of the school and controlled the student body like puppets on string.

"Hey! Don't even _think_ about asking them though, okay?" Sango hissed urgently. "They will seriously kill you on spot if you do. The only way you'll get your number increased is if they decide to do it on their own."

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ stupid." She retorted.

"Well, just making sure." Sango sounded sheepish.

"…" Kagome pondered for a moment. "I've got one more question for you."

The other girl paused. "Sure, what's up?"

"Why do you want to be friends with me so badly?"

Kagome could practically hear the girl on the other side of the tree thinking. "…I want a friend." Sango said at last, and her voice was full of longing. "I'm tired of being alone. I want one single person that I can trust."

The raven-haired girl stood up.

"Okay, then."

"…Okay?" Sango questioned, sounding surprised.

"Okay, we're friends." Kagome replied simply.

"R-Really?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome reached for her backpack. "I'm going to class now."

"R-Right." Sango still sounded shocked. "Take care of yourself!"

"You too." She answered, and though her voice was light-hearted, sapphire orbs spoke clearly of darker sentiments.

* * *

><p>Sesshy will be in the next chapter, I promise! It's impossible to go too long without him.<p> 


	9. Roof

**A/N**: Thank you for the reads and reviews, lovelies~! Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Kagome stared down at the trash can, lips turned downwards as she tentatively pulled her gym shoes out from within its grimy depths. They were wet and soiled, with marker scribbled all over them – unwearable in every way, they stunk of compost and rotten food.<p>

"Oops." One girl tittered as she passed by. "Were those _yours_? Sorry about that – they looked so much like trash that I threw them away to be with the rest of it!"

"…" the raven-haired girl gingerly put them back in the garbage bin.

"Oi! Too stupid to speak?" the girl called after her as she shouldered her bag and exited the locker room. Kagome ignored the girl's taunting, instead heading towards the stairs that led up to the roof of the school.

The door locked automatically from both inside and out, but locks had never served as more than a minor nuisance for her – a few seconds with her bobby pin, the door swung open, and Kagome greedily drunk in a deep breath of fresh air.

She had uncovered this area on her second day of school and had made occasional visits ever since. There was something calming about the breeze tickling her nape and the vast city landscape that put her at peace, even if only for a brief second.

This time, however, she discovered that she wasn't alone as she came face to face with the silver-haired male from the day before.

Shocked, Kagome scrambled for words. "Er…"

The boy regarded her with narrowed golden eyes that seemed to pierce through her very soul, and Kagome fought against the instinct to take a step backwards.

"That door should be locked." The male commented.

He leaned against the railing casually, and now that Kagome's vision was clear she could see that he was exceptionally handsome with sharp, perfectly sculpted features. She could hardly believe that the boy from yesterday was the one that stood in front of her now – he appeared exponentially more elegant once she wasn't sprawled on the ground.

"Just like how we shouldn't smoke on campus, right?" she challenged with one brow raised. "And how we should be in class?"

The silver-haired male's gaze flickered before he turned away. "…Hn. You have a smart mouth."

Kagome fought the urge to chuckle as she too approached the railing. "Is that a good thing?"

"Not at this school."

The raven-haired girl shrugged before reaching for the box of smokes he had given her. "Want one?" she offered coyly, as if she wasn't offering him his own cigarettes.

Sesshomaru snorted but accepted the gesture wordlessly, even as the brash girl lit it with his lighter. Afterwards, she lit her own, and they stood side by side in silence with symmetrical wisps of smoke drifting lazily away from their hands.

He had not been surprised upon hearing that she had come to school. He _had _been when she had suddenly emerged on the roof, bursting through the door only he had previously been able to open.

At first, he had almost failed to recognize her, with his earlier assumption of her being a beauty proven true. Though it was subtle in nature, unlike the other girls who forced attractiveness with layers upon layers of makeup, her loveliness was undeniable, and her scent - somehow still present through hazy curls of smoke - was sweet without being overpowering.

She had yet to speak since her arrival, and Sesshomaru found himself abnormally interested in what thoughts dwelled behind guarded lips as she inhaled deeply, long lashes fluttering against creamy cheeks.

"What are you trying to gain?" he asked at last. Never would he have though that _he'd _be initiating a conversation.

The girl looked surprised to hear him speak but quickly masked her surprise. "I don't understand your question." She replied, exhaling a stream of smoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I think you do understand – you just don't want to answer."

Kagome regarded him for a moment before scratching her head.

"Geez, you're no ordinary bloke, are you?" She commented with a frown. "I've only talked to you for about ten minutes in total, and you've managed to confuse the hell out of me every second of it."

The feeling was mutual, but Sesshomaru didn't voice this.

"Fine. I'll answer you – under one condition."

The silver-haired male's nose wrinkled but motioned her to continue with a curt nod. He normally didn't accept attempts of negotiation, but something about the girl threw off his usual pace.

"Tell me your name." Kagome stated her ultimatum flatly. "I can't keep talking to somebody I can only address as 'you'."

Sesshomaru's brow rose.

So she didn't already know?

"Sesshomaru." He said.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome repeated, trying the name out. "What a unique name. It's nice, though."

The silver-haired male glowered at her, his gaze making it obvious that he didn't give a rat's ass about what she thought about his name.

"Right." She chuckled. "You asked me what I hoped to gain, yeah?"

Sapphire eyes stared out in front of her, and suddenly they were so cold that they could have given Sesshomaru's own a run for their money.

"Everything." Kagome replied simply, and though she turned to look at him she did not _see_ him. "I want_ everything_."


	10. White

**A/N: **As always, a very big thank you to all of you fantastic reviewers. You are the best!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red.<strong>_

_**It blanketed everything, sprinkling down like snow until even her gaze was dyed the same crimson hue.**_

"_Go back, Souta." She whispered. _

"_No!" the small child flung himself at her, arms wrapping around her waist._

"_Shhhh. Don't cry, Souta." Kagome kneeled. "You understand now, don't you? Mom and you are better off without me."_

"_It's not true." Souta shook his head violently, his grip tightening. "It's not!"_

"_I can't go back anymore." Frustrated tears sprung to her eyes. "Can't you see? I'm not…good."_

"_Yes you are!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened as two tiny hands gripped either side of her face._

"_You're my big sister. It doesn't matter what you do – you'll always be good, you'll always be forgiven." _

_Souta pressed his forehead against hers, and she could feel soft, tear-stained cheeks quivering._

"_Kagome – you'll always be __**loved**__."_

"We're here."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as Miroku gently shook her awake.

"Ah." She sounded, accepting his hand as she stepped out of the car. "I dozed off."

The male shot her a concerned glance. "You haven't been sleeping properly, have you?"

Kagome dismissed his question with a disinterested shrug.

"We can sleep when we're dead."

Miroku did not seem satisfied by her answer but remained silent. Together, they entered the large building in front of them, walking through a series of winding corridors and white hallways until they finally reached their destination at the very back of the institute.

A woman clad in white waited for them there, and she silently unlocked the room upon seeing them.

"I'll wait outside." Miroku said, but Kagome wasn't listening as she entered.

Like the rest of the building the room was completely white, existing almost as a separate dimension in which color failed to exist. At the very center sat a boy, his eyes wide and vacant while he rocked back and forth. Kagome approached him cautiously, and her chest _ached_ as she softly kneeled to face him.

"I'm back, Souta." She whispered, one hand cupping his cheek lovingly.

The boy shuddered, his lips imparting nonsense.

Kagome stroked his hair. "I know…I know…" she soothed, burying her nose against silky raven locks that mirrored her own.

Souta released a high pitched whine, one that was almost inhuman.

"Shhhh…be a good boy, okay? Big sis is going to take care of everything."

He quieted, but his body still vibrated against her own.

"Hey, Souta." Kagome murmured. "Tell me that one thing one more time?"

A sob wrecked through the boy's thin frame. He was much larger now than he had been when he was a child, yet he seemed as fragile as a sheet of glass that could easily shatter. Kagome's fingers were impossibly gentle as they held him to her, and she listened to the only word he had said since the incident.

"Shikon." He rasped, clawing at thin air.

"Shikon."

"_Shikon."_


	11. Daydream

**A/N: **I finally just got a 3DS in preparation for the new Super Smash!...sorry, I just had to announce it - I'm too excited.

A thousand cookies to my readers and reviewers!

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"Kagome? You still there?"<p>

The raven-haired girl snapped back to reality at the sound of Sango's concerned tone.

"Yeah, sorry." Kagome replied. "…I was day dreaming."

"About what?" Sango asked curiously.

_Vacant eyes pierced through her, serving as nothing but empty vessels for sight._

_**Shikon.**_

The raven-haired girl bit her lip. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" the other girl repeated before laughing. "You're a bit strange sometimes, you know that?"

Kagome looked down at her lap with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." She replied, leaning back so that her head touched the stump of the tree.

"I bet you do."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Sango giggled again.

"…Hey, you've been at this school for a while now, right?" the raven-haired girl asked, pursing her lips.

"Hm? Yeah, it's my second year."

Kagome's fingers fidgeted uncertainly as she wondered whether or not it would be wise to carelessly breach the subject.

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever heard of…Shikon?"

"Shikon?" Sango echoed, her voice unchanging and expressing only genuine interest. "Who's that?"

"No. It's nothing." Kagome murmured, brows furrowed in disappointment.

She held a piece of the puzzle in her hands, yet still could not perceive its shape. There was nothing she could do but continue to search for its meaning, even if it seemed determined to elude her.

"Do you want me to ask around?" the other girl questioned.

"Don't bother. It wasn't important" The raven-haired was quick to dissuade her. She couldn't risk Sango haphazardly messing up her plans.

"If you say so…" Sango stated, sounding unconvinced.

The two girls sat for a few minutes in silence. A slight breeze played with their surroundings, washing them with gentle shower of leaves, and Kagome allowed her eyes to close for a brief moment as she soaked in the peaceful atmosphere.

"Do you want to meet up somewhere else next time?" Sango asked lightly. "It's a little lonely not being able to talk face to face, right?"

Sapphire orbs glinted as dark lashes fluttered.

Kagome took a moment to answer, and when she did her voice was ever-so-slightly flatter than usual.

"Sure Sango." She replied.

"Sure."


	12. Tornado

**A/N: **Thank you for the wonderful reads and reviews~!

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's <em>_**him**__!"_

"_Oh my god, really? Where!?"_

"_Over there! Quick, before he leaves!"_

Kagome barely managed to duck to the side as a horde of girls stampeded down the hallway, a cloud of papers and dust in their wake. The school itself seemed to tremble from their high–pitched squealing, and the raven-haired girl blinked as she took a few seconds to reorient herself.

_What the hell…?_

Though she resisted, curiosity got the better of her, and Kagome soon found herself trailing after the crowd of adoring females to see what the commotion was all about. It was easy to locate the source of all the chaos due to the vast number of girls congregating around one spot, looking every bit like a tornado of skin and flesh.

Kagome craned her neck to see past the sea of love-struck students, and when she did she nearly dropped her bag in surprise.

There, at the center, stood Sesshomaru, and he was looking positively_ murderous_ as he fended off the swarm of shrieking girls that obstructed his path.

The raven-haired girl couldn't help it.

She laughed.

One hand rose to cover her mouth as Kagome's body shook with suppressed mirth, her stifled giggles thankfully overpowered by the rest of the noise in the hallway. She had never seen one person look so uncomfortable in her entire life, and she almost pitied the silver-haired male as he bristled and growled to no avail.

It wasn't surprising to know that the female population idolized him. He was blessed with such good looks that even _she_ acknowledged them, and his unfriendly aura most likely did nothing but encourage the fantasies of his admirers. In fact, Kagome would have been surprised if he wasn't popular, though she had still grossly underestimated the extent.

Distantly, she wondered what his number was. It was obvious that he was no low-ranking student, yet he hadn't had any qualms speaking to her in their past meetings. Still, Sesshomaru seemed like the kind of person who did what he wanted regardless of rules and protocols, and this characteristic shrouded his intentions in ambiguity.

As if sensing her thoughts, golden eyes met hers from across the hall. Kagome met his gaze for a brief moment, amusement dancing within sapphire orbs, before she discretely flashed him a thumbs up.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before narrowing irately, but by that time Kagome had already taken the opportunity to break their gaze and slip away.

She didn't want to know what the consequences would be should she be caught interacting with the school's idol – hell, she had been almost drowned for simply talking back to an eight.

As hilarious as the situation was, Kagome wondered how she had managed to attract the attention of such an esteemed person as the weight of the lighter he had given her magnified in her pocket.


	13. Echo

**A/N: **Much love to all those who read and review!

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"Wow. You look like shit." Inuyasha commented as Sesshomaru stomped into the Court's club room. Only members of the Court were allowed within its walls, and it was the one place its members were offered solace from prying eyes.<p>

The inuyoukai's eyes were dyed crimson, and he slammed the door shut with such force that the wood broke with a jarring snap.

"I'm not going to help pay for that." Kikyo spoke up immediately, not looking up from the book in her hands.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"What, you get mobbed again?" Inuyasha drawled.

"Shameless bitches. One day, I'll wring all of their filthy necks." Sesshomaru snarled, barely restraining from punching a hole in the wall and adding additional property damages. His father was one of the most lucrative business owners in the country, but that didn't mean he enjoyed compensating for his son's temper.

"You know, this would all be fixed if you got yourself a girl." The younger sibling commented. "Ever since Kikyo and I hooked up, things have never been better."

Sesshomaru glowered at him, bared fangs daring him to continue.

"…Annnndd I was joking. Obviously." Inuyasha corrected hastily while Kikyo hid a smile. It was well known that Sesshomaru was highly averse to dating, as committing to one person was equivalent to admitting her to be his equal. He fulfilled his primal urges through one-night stands, and severe consequences awaited those that attempted to contact him again.

The inuyoukai took a seat and sipped from the tea Jaken immediately fetched, allowing the fury in his veins to cool. He normally moved through the school unseen; today was an exception, and he had been careless.

It would not happen again.

Memories of amused sapphire eyes resurfaced, and Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. Somehow, in the midst of all the confusion, he had managed to separate her scent from the others. He would have thought it impossible due to the sickeningly sweet cloud of perfume assaulting his senses, yet hers had triumphed nonetheless with its refreshing appeal.

Seeing her again had caused Kagome's words from their brief encounter to echo in his mind.

"_I want everything."_

The corners of his lips turned downwards.

Her answer had possessed very little substance, but what little she had imparted had carried with them a weight that had been undecipherable at the time.

It wasn't until later that he had understood the true meaning of those words.

"_I want everything."_

_**-I have nothing-**_


	14. Snake

**A/N**: School is really kicking my sorry ass! Much love to all readers and reviewers~

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>"Did she agree?"<p>

Sango's head hung as she stared down at the ground.

"…Yes." She whispered, flinching when Abi cackled gleefully.

"Excellent. You did well, zero." The girl sneered, patting her head fondly like a master praising her dog.

Sango shivered underneath the cruel smirk gracing the other girl's face.

"What are you going to do to her?" she asked, her words choking in her throat from nervousness.

Abi flicked something off of her nail indifferently.

"This and that." She smiled, eyes glinting with anticipation.

Sango's jaw clenched, an action that did not go unnoticed by sharp eyes.

"Oh?" Abi commented, leaning forward. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"

The other's girl shot up. "N-No." she said hastily, steeling her resolve. She had known from the very beginning that it would come to this – it was too late to be regretting her decision now. She felt bad for Kagome, but she didn't have the luxury of worrying about somebody else.

It was hard enough to survive as it was, without trying to look out for somebody else. It was partially Kagome's fault in the first place for being too trusting – she should have known better than to let her guard down when thrown into a pit of venomous snakes.

Sango's nose scrunched in self-disgust.

_She would have never imagined that she'd one day be one of them as well._

"Good." Abi smiled once again with satisfaction. "Don't forget, Sango – I'm the reason you and your little brother can spend your days peacefully here. Aren't I a kind, benevolent seven?"

..."Yes." Sango bit her lip, her fists clenched at her side.

_Bitch_.

"Oh, one last thing." Abi called as she turned to leave. Sango paused, her hand resting upon the doorknob.

"She hasn't mentioned anything…strange during your little talks, has she?"

Sango's brows rose in confusion.

_Strange?_

Their conversation from earlier replayed in her head.

**"_Have you ever heard of…Shikon?"_**

**"_Shikon? Who's that?"_**

"Well?" Abi snapped impatiently, shaking her from her thoughts.

Sango took a split second to think before shaking her head.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." She answered evenly.

Abi regarded her for a moment longer before dismissing her with a dispassionate wave. Sango obeyed the gesture gratefully, curiosity flickering in her eyes as the door shut behind her.


	15. Betrayal

**A/N**: The next few chapters will be a bit dark. On a happier note, thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers - such motivation!

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it, <em>zero<em>."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as Abi leered at her, Sango standing at her side with her head turned away. A group of girls shut and then locked the bathroom door behind them, eliminating all possibility for escape.

"Abi." Kagome said evenly.

The other girl's eyes flared. "It seems like I went too easy on you last time." She snarled, stepping forward to land a slap on Kagome's face while Sango winced. "At this school, zeroes like you don't even have the right to say my name!"

Kagome spat to the side, her ears ringing from the blow, while Abi took a moment to survey her work.

"You're really stupid, did you know that?" she snickered at last. "Were you _that _eager to have a friend? I heard all about it - You agreed to be buddies after one meeting. Pathetic!"

The raven-haired girl didn't reply, instead choosing to gaze past her hissing assailant to target Sango's remorseful figure instead. The other girl refused to meet her stare, bangs shadowing her face.

Abi followed Kagome's line of sight and flushed at being so blatantly ignored.

"How does it feel?" she sneered. "To be so thoroughly betrayed by the one person you thought you could trust?"

She took a step closer.

"Does it hurt?"

Another step.

"Does it _**burn**_?"

Finally, glittering sapphire turned to meet hers. "Has there been a misunderstanding?" Kagome asked dryly. "Since when have I been betrayed?"

Sango's head snapped upwards while Abi's lips parted, both of their expressions skewed with blatant shock.

"Betrayal would imply that I didn't know what was going on." Kagome stated. "Isn't that right?"

"Y-You _knew_?" Sango stammered, speaking up for the first time. "How?"

Kagome sighed. "To be honest, you were pretty suspicious from the start." she replied dully. "You acted like you didn't want anybody to know you were meeting, but you chose to sit in a place where there was a clear vantage point. Room 3-D, if I'm not mistaken?" she directed this question towards Abi, who flushed.

"Then why did you talk to me anyways!?" Sango demanded, eyes shining.

Sapphire eyes found hers, and within them Sango could see only gentle interest. "When you first met me, you spouted a lot of bullshit." Kagome's voice was soft. "But when I asked why you wanted to be friends, you said that you wanted somebody you could trust – and it was the one single genuine thing you said all day."

Sango was speechless as her throat constricted. "Kagome…"

"_Enough!_" Abi shrieked, nose pulled backwards as she bared her teeth. "It doesn't matter whether or not you knew – in fact, it only makes you even more foolish for coming anyways!"

In a fit of rage, the girl motioned for the others to grab hold of Kagome's arms and legs, pinning the raven-haired girl in place.

"Nothing changes." Abi hissed. "Nothing ever will."

A malicious smirk spread across her face that spoke of cruel intentions.

"All I have to do is make you learn your lesson again."

Kagome's eyes blazed as they met hers.


	16. En Passant

**A/N**: Much, much love to all readers and reviewers!

**16.**

* * *

><p>Kagome collapsed against the wall, cuts and scrapes littering her bare skin as she sat completely exposed except for her bra and underwear, chest heaving. She had been positioned so that her arms were tied behind her back and her legs spread apart, revealing everything in the most humiliating way possible. Sapphire eyes slipped in and out of focus as the swell of her breasts rose and fell, and for a moment Kagome was in a different room, in a different time.<p>

"_**What are you willing to give?"**_

_**Cold hands held her chin in place. **_

"_**Your pride?"**_

_**They slid down to wrap around her neck. **_

"_**Dignity?"**_

_**Kagome choked. **_

"_**The truth is obvious-"**_

_**Faceless shadows swayed side to side. **_

"_**-You have nothing left to offer."**_

The sound of a camera's shutter brought Kagome back to the present.

"Say cheese!" Abi snickered gleefully, her phone's camera echoing in the room.

Sango remained pressed against the wall, face pale as her gaze desperately held anything but the scene in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and Kagome wondered if she had been crying.

Abi glanced at the girl, and her grin widened.

"Remember?" she asked sweetly. "It wasn't so long ago that this was _you_, Sango."

Sango shuddered, her fists clenched at her side.

The bell rang in the distance, announcing the end of the lunch period. Abi looked up, eyes contemplative before she motioned for the rest of the girls to leave.

"Go." She ordered, flicking her hair behind her. "The teachers will get suspicious if all of us are gone."

Her friends did as they were told, and were it any other time Kagome would have laughed.

_Like mindless sheep._

"I suppose our time together has come to an end." Abi sighed dramatically, crossing over to where her clothes lay discarded. "I might as well look for a souvenir to remember you by, neh?" She grinned before pillaging through the pockets.

Both she and Kagome froze as Sesshomaru's lighter slipped out, dropping to the ground with a heavy thud with the mark of the crescent moon face-up and unmistakable.

"This is…"

Abi's face contorted in shock. "_How do you have this!?"_ she demanded, violently yanking Kagome's head upwards and grinding the item painfully against her cheekbone.

The raven-haired girl winced, her jaw clenched. "It was a gift." She ground out.

"LIES!" Abi screeched, kicking her in the chest so hard that she collided painfully with the wall. "He – that man – would _never_ associate with the likes of you!"

Kagome remained silent as the other girl stared at her, panting. A few seconds later Abi calmed herself, her eyes sparkling with awe as she examined the lighter in her hands.

"Still – I can't believe I'm holding this." She spoke dreamily. "I'll take it with me. Somebody like you doesn't deserve to have something that has graced _his _hands."

Fury lapped at Kagome's skin, but she managed to restrain it as Abi giggled and swooned over her newest acquisition. She was angry – no, furious – to see Sesshomaru's gift in the other's clutches, but underneath the rage thoughts were beginning to brew.

**_"Do you play chess, little bird?"_**

**_Kagome shook her head and the gaze opposing hers gleamed._**

**_"Learn." The command was absolute. "Chess is a game of war, with the board as your battlefield. It is a battle of tactics and strategy."_**

**_"Have you heard of an En Passant?"_**

The gears were beginning to turn, the lines were starting to connect – by the time Abi's attention returned to her, the raven-haired girl was eerily calm.

"I'll explain your options slowly in case your inferior mind still fails to grasp your situation." Abi sniffed. "Leave this school or become my pet just like Sango – if you don't, I might _accidentally_ send this picture to everybody at school."

The girl straightened with a laugh.

"You have two days to decide." She tittered. "I'm such a generous person."

**_"An En Passant is quite effective against ambitious pawns that reach beyond what they can hope to achieve."_**

**_"For those ignorant it is a silent, unpredictable kill." _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm quite mean to Kagome these days...but things will be as they should~


	17. Spirit

**A/N**: I can't thank my lovely reviewers enough. You guys are wonderful~!

**17.**

* * *

><p>Sango waited for Abi to leave before rushing to Kagome's side.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispered shamefully while untying the other girl's wrists. "I'm sorry-"

"She did this to you too?" Kagome interrupted. Sango paused before nodding, her head hanging.

"…Yeah." Bitterness was heavy in her voice. "Last year. It's still – mine are still on her phone."

"Hmmm…" Kagome sounded as Sango pitifully draped what remained of her uniform over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." The other girl said again, lips trembling.

Kagome shook her head, a small smile touching her lips. "Didn't I already say?" she asked. "You never betrayed me."

Sango's fists clenched. "Then why did you come?" she demanded with frustration. "If you knew it was a trap, why did you still show up? Did you…" she swallowed. "Did you do it for me?"

The raven-haired girl released a harsh chuckle. "Sorry Sango, I'm not _that_ nice." She replied. "I just came…to play the game, that's all."

"Game?" Sango echoed incredulously.

Kagome glanced down at her hands clasped in her lap while the other girl gazed at her, intrigued by the glint that she saw in narrowed sapphire eyes. Once again, she was struck by the feeling that this girl was no ordinary person. It was as if she existed in a different plane altogether – untouchable in spirit, even as her body bled.

"…what are you going to do?" she asked, biting her lip in concern.

She wanted to laugh at her own thoughts. What was she thinking at a time like this? The situation was still as it was – Kagome had been backed into a corner, and there was no way out.

"Well, I have two days right?" Kagome spoke.

"Yeah."

_Why was she still smiling?_

_**How**__ could she?_

"Just enough time." The raven-haired murmured, rising to her feet.

"F-For what?" Sango inquired.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Why, to get some payback of course. For both me _and _you." She grinned, and though she remained both stripped and disgraced, Sango somehow believed her.

She found herself wondering something that should have been asked back when they had first met as she watched Kagome gather the remainder of her clothes.

_Who **is** this girl?_


	18. Wrath

**A/N: **I send the usual shower of gratitude out to my readers and reviewers. Enjoy!

**18.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could scarcely believe the atrocity that his eyes and nose relayed.<p>

Somehow, some vile, repulsive wretch had gotten a hand on _his_ lighter, and she now shamelessly claimed ownership over it like a brainless fool. He could smell her stench adulterating his from across the school, and the sheer _audacity _threatened to turn gold to crimson.

The inuyoukai was very particular about his belongings. He had bequeathed it to the human girl because it had pleased him to do so – now, he wondered if he had misjudged her since she had had it so easily taken away.

Thus, it with great murderous intent that he stood on the roof, glaring over the harpy celebrating her acquisition while coolly evaluating his options.

Ripping her throat out would take only a word – a flick of his finger.

Golden eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction.

_No._

_That would hardly be sufficient punishment. _

Sesshomaru was, by nature, a wrathful being, merciless to any who was unfortunate enough to invoke his ire. He did not do things half-way; he either licked the blood off of his nails while standing over his victim's corpse, or he did nothing at all. There was no intermediate option.

Carnivorous instinct thirsted for vengeance for the slight delivered to his being, but the silver-haired male managed to rein it in. Even _he_ was still bound by certain laws, though he was ever reluctant to acknowledge them.

It was at this moment that a familiar scent alerted him to a new presence, and Sesshomaru looked back down to see the Kagome walk into the courtyard. His eyes fell to her as if it was natural for them to do so, and they followed her form until it stopped a few meters away from the other female.

With a vigilant stare, the inuyoukai aptly oversaw the unraveling events as the number student, vulnerable in her state of enthrallment, failed to notice the new arrival. This continued for almost a minute before Kagome silently turned back in the direction she came, having not said a word.

Her quiet retreat frustrated him.

_Was that it?_

_Had the unyielding spirit he had encountered been so quick to be extinguished?_

Suddenly, as if sensing his thoughts, dazzling sapphire met his eyes, and the inuyoukai was swept beneath its depthless sea once more. Within it spiraled dizzying emotions masked within muddy banks, leaving none to be understood – Sesshomaru had never seen such a complicated expression in his life and his interest rekindled, burning with greater intensity than before.

Kagome glanced back at the girl who had taken his lighter and then returned her gaze to him, translucent orbs twinkling as she held one finger up to her lips in a secretive manner.

_She was up to something_.

With a snort, the inuyoukai rested one cheek on his hand.

_Don't disappoint me. _His gaze spoke clearly.

The raven-haired girl winked in reply before disappearing back into the building, and all the while the other girl continued to gloat gleefully to herself, oblivious to silent exchange that had just announced her demise.


	19. Picture

**A/N**: My readers and reviewers make my heart happy. Thank you!

**19.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>In this school, the higher numbered students can live freely, doing whatever they want, whenever they want, to whomever they want – like lords that sit upon their thrones." Sango sniffed. <strong>_

"_**But you know? There's one group of people that you absolutely, unconditionally, without exception, can NOT piss off – and that goes for everybody at this school." **_

Kagome stood in front of the classroom door with her head cocked slightly, one finger playing with the underside of her chin in an anticipating gesture.

_Was this it?_

She checked the number at the side of the door once more, inhaled deeply, and then rapped her knuckles against wood.

It took three knocks before the classroom slid open.

"…Who are you?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"A zero." Kagome was quick to reply with feigned timidity.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "A_ zero_?" she echoed incredulously. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping to speak to Kagura." The raven-haired girl responded, taking care to be as unmemorable as possible. Seeing the other's suspicious gaze and sensing that the door was about to be shut in her face, the sapphire-eyed girl continued hastily. "It has something to do with…Sesshomaru."

A pause, and then-

"That's _King_ to you, louse." The girl sniffed, but she looked intrigued.

King?

_King…_

…_As in part of the Court…?_

_**THAT **__King?_

…

_Mother of god._

It took every shred of willpower to keep Kagome's jaw from hanging; fortunately, she was soon offered distraction as a new voice soon rang out to join hers.

"Let her in, Ayame."

Kagome entered to find the girl named Kagura sitting towards the back. She fought an instinctive shudder as crimson eyes fixated on her with reddish-hues so deep that they could only be described like blood.

"Speak." The girl commanded with boredom, fanning herself. "And hope that my time is not wasted."

Kagome nodded. "I came to you because I have heard that you are entrusted with Sessh – _King's_ protection."

Entirely self-proclaimed and devoted nearly to the point of psychosis, as Sango had told her earlier, but Kagome chose to leave that part out.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Indeed." She replied smugly, and Kagome knew she had played the right card.

"Well…" the raven-haired paused for effect. "I am one of Abi's –" she coughed "–_followers_ but her behavior has been most troubling of late. She remains obsessive over a certain item that I believe may belong to King, and I was wondering if you could identify it."

Kagura's hand stilled, and she snapped her fan shut. "Show me."

Kagome moved forward to show the other girl the picture she had taken earlier that day while in the courtyard. For a moment she thought she saw a glint of suspicion in the other girl's eyes and tensed.

Her concerns were proven to be excessive as moments later Kagura let out a low screech, instantly drawing the other girls to her side like firefighters responding to a siren.

"How does she have this!?" she hissed.

Kagome braced herself against the fury that rolled off of the other girl in great, tempestuous waves.

"I don't know." She answered innocently, blinking slowly for good measure. "Why? Is it important?"

Her questions were ignored as she was shoved to the side, her cellphone returned ungraciously by being tossed aside.

"You have done well, zero, in bringing this matter to our attention." Kagura seethed. "We will take care of the rest. Abi has let her number go to her head – even a seven cannot do as she pleases."

"Ah." Kagome sounded with a dramatic sigh. "If possible, can you not mention my involvement? I worry that Abi will try to pin the blame on me. Life is difficult enough as it is."

"Foolishness." Kagura snorted. "We are well aware that a zero could never possibly be involved with matters of the Court. _Especially_ somebody like Sesshomaru."

"_**People that even Abi can't go against? A group like that exists?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**Yes." Sango replied gravely. "And that group is…" **_

Kagura motioned the first girl forward with a snap of her wrist. "Let everybody know." She commanded furiously. "Abi has defiled King's sanctity and disgraced herself – such filth is no longer welcome at this school."

The others joined in with furious insults, eager to match their leader's enthusiasm. They were so absorbed in their frenzy that none witnessed the raven-haired girl's soundless exit-

-Or the smile that graced her lips.

"…_**Sesshomaru's fan club." **_


	20. Call

**A/N: Midterms. The bane of every student's existence. Ugh. Thank you so much for all of the support, feedback is the greatest form of encouragement!**

**20.**

* * *

><p>Molten gold narrowed as Sesshomaru shut the door behind him. The Court's room was empty, yet somebody had been inside – the lock had obviously been tampered with, and the inuyoukai knew of only one other person who had the required skillset to do so.<p>

He sniffed the air tentatively.

_Kagome_.

With rare anticipation churning in his stomach, the silver-haired male moved forward. Her scent lingered teasingly, directing him towards one of the chairs located haphazardly at the back of the room where he looked down to see one single cigarette placed neatly in its center.

He picked it up delicately, a delighted smirk dancing across his face as he rubbed it between his fingers. An ordinary mind might have been confused by the gesture, but the inuyoukai understood the message it carried with perfect clarity.

Kagome was calling for him.

The girl was truly exquisite, being able to convey her intentions in a manner that she knew only he would be able to decipher. Even more remarkable was that Sesshomaru lacked the desire to disobey – he was thoroughly intrigued and agreeably entertained by her antics.

Never before had one female managed to command his interest with such fervor, and the inuyoukai was determined to answer in kind. The fact that she had come to the club room made it apparent that she had discovered who he was; a realization that would normally have placed him on edge.

But because it was _her_, the inuyoukai's expectations only grew. Extraordinarily different from any girl he had ever met, Kagome flowed in her pace which those around her could only hope to match, her every action only serving to intrigue him further.

Sesshomaru pocketed the item and departed.

It didn't take long to find her. Even without tracking her scent, the inuyoukai had already known where she would be. When he reached the roof, Kagome stood waiting, long tresses blowing in the gentle breeze as dancing sapphire welcomed him.

"You got my message!" she said with a dazzling smile.

"Yes." He replied simply, drinking in the sight before him. Strangely, she was lovelier than he remembered.

The girl clasped her hands behind her back. "I was worried you wouldn't get it."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You insult me."

Kagome bounced forward. "My bad." She said cheekily before pausing. The girl shuffled her feet in a rare gesture of uncertainty, her eyes glancing to meet his. "So…uh…should I be kneeling right now, _King_?" she emphasized the last word with one brow raised.

The inuyoukai snorted at her almost sarcastic tone.

"So you realized."

Kagome frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You did not ask."

Sesshomaru met her eyes evenly, gauging her reaction. The raven-haired girl's brows were furrowed as if in deep contemplation before she exhaled, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a cigarette.

"Fair enough." She commented easily, putting the smoke into her mouth, unlit.

The inuyoukai eyed it curiously, identifying it as one of his. "You have not finished them?" he asked. The carton had been given to her several days ago; easily enough time to go through it.

Kagome chuckled. "I only smoke these when I'm with you." She replied, tucking in a lock of hair behind her ear. "So I've still got plenty."

Peculiarly charmed, Sesshomaru took a step closer. "You need a lighter." He pointed out, golden eyes glittering.

The raven-haired girl's face was lit with anticipation.

"That's why I called you here." She motioned him over and directed his gaze over to the front gates of the school, where a large crowd had gathered with Abi at its center.

"Shall we watch the show?"


	21. Desperation

**A/N: A wholehearted thank you to all readers and reviewers! I happily bring you the next installment.**

**21.**

* * *

><p>"Lies!" Abi screamed. "That bitch is lying to you – I found it in <em>her<em> things!"

Kagura slapped her, perfectly manicured nails slicing the girl's cheek.

"You're pathetic, Abi." She leered. "It's bad enough that you dared to steal Sesshomaru's things, but now you're trying to blame it on a _zero_? Have you really fallen so low?"

"It's true!" Abi's eyes were half-crazed with a mixture of desperation and rage. "Tell them!" she commanded, glancing at her friends observing from the distance. "You were all there!"

The girls looked at each other uncertainly.

"Go on, you stupid fools – say it!" The girl screeched.

"W-We can't lie to a Ten, Abi." One spoke up hesitantly.

"Besides…the only time we've seen it is with_ you_." Another added.

Abi's eyes bulged in her head. "You _bitches_-"

Kagura dug her foot into the girl's side, causing her to keel over in pain.

"Pathetic." She scoffed. "Your excuse is that you took it from a _zero_, yet conveniently not a single person was around when it happened? Looks like you're nothing but hot air."

"Sango." Abi gasped. "_Sango_ was there. Bring her here! She'll tell you-"

"I'm here." The girl spoke up. Sango stood at the edge of the crowd gathered, brown eyes undecipherable as she witnessed the unfurling events.

Abi swung around to face her. "Sango!" she crooned sweetly. "Great! Tell them what happened yesterday!"

"…" the dark-haired girl remained silent.

Abi's face darkened. "Sango, I swear that if you don't tell them-"

"Give me your phone." Sango cut in.

The other girl's mouth fell open.

"…What?"

Sango held out her hand. "Your phone." She repeated simply. "Let me see it. And then I'll talk."

"Y-You think that I'd-"

"_Phone_. _Now_." Sango ground out.

"This is ridiculous-"

Kagura coughed impatiently. "The girl you asked for is here, Abi. Is this just another badly composed excuse as well?"

Abi glanced at her nervously before scampering forward. "Okay, okay!" she acquiesced, holding out the article before pinning Sango with a domineering glare. "But now you have to tell them the truth, okay?"

Sango regarded the device in her hands for a moment before dropping it on the ground and smashing it in half with one mighty stomp. "You stole it, Abi." She stated with conviction. "Stop trying to get out of it."

The other's girl face blanched ghastly pale as Sango turned to walk away, and Kagura and her group took this as a sign to advance.

"TREACHEROUS BITCH!" Abi shrieked, shrinking backwards. "SHE'S LYING! I SWEAR IT, THEY'RE ALL LYING!"

"I've heard enough." Kagura snapped, fanning herself impassively, and Abi could see the finality within crimson orbs.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME." She screamed, glancing wildly around her. "I AM A SEVEN-"

The other girls swarmed over her, much like a horde of insects finally given the signal to feast.

Kagura stood to the back, eyes glinting mercilessly.

"You forget your place, wretch." She sneered. "You became so focused on those below you that you forgot to look at those above."

Abi's vengeful shrieks were muffled by the hands that held her down.

"Disappear, Abi." Kagura's words rang with unquestionable authority. "Do not ever appear before me, or this school, again."


	22. Velvet

**A/N:** A giant thank you to all the lovelies who read and review! Thank you for sticking with me!

**22.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched with satisfaction as Abi fled the school grounds in a haze of contempt and humiliation. He turned to see Kagome with a similar smile of enjoyment on her face, and the inuyoukai found the image of the girl basking in her triumph more radiant than any of the jewels stashed away within his father's hoard.<p>

"You do not partake?" he spoke, jerking his head ever so slightly in the direction of the gathering of girls below.

Kagome chewed on the end of the cigarette thoughtfully.

"Does one send out the king to capture a pawn?" she replied lightly. "Generals only have to orchestrate the victory; they're not inclined to personally cut down every small fry that happens to get in their way."

Her remarkable aptitude for strategy pleased him, even if he refrained from allowing it to show on his face.

"Indeed."

The raven-haired girl smiled at him lightly before dropping to a sitting position, her legs gracefully tucked underneath her.

"Shall we?" she asked, her hand opening to reveal the familiar glint of silver. Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he gracefully accepted, chest expanding as he inhaled. After a second's pause he held out the flame so that Kagome could follow suit, her expression content as she did so.

"How did you retrieve it?"

"It's easy to do anything under the cover of a mob of girls." The raven-haired girl replied. "Abi was so busy struggling she didn't even notice when I slipped it from her pocket."

Sesshomaru's mouth opened to reply before he was stopped by a sharp cry that rang out from below.

"_Look at the roof! It's King!"_

The inuyoukai tensed, relaxing only when sapphire orbs cracked open to shoot him a mischievous look. Sesshomaru realized that Kagome had lowered herself so that only he could be seen with the lighter snug within his hands.

Golden eyes narrowed in her direction.

Cunning vixen.

"_He's holding his lighter!"_

"_When did he get it?"_

"_It's finally back in its rightful place!"_

The raven-haired girl snickered.

"You're really popular, aren't you?" she asked over the screeching of adoring fan girls. "All this over a _lighter_. The admiration of your adoring fans could be a threat to national security itself if you wanted it to be."

"Hn." Sesshomaru's lip curled. "Yet I see that you had no qualms using it to your advantage." He commented dryly.

Kagome chuckled and she turned to face him squarely.

"I will use anything and any_one_ to get what I want." She stated, the smile on her face contradicting the piercing metal in her eyes.

A warning.

The inuyoukai sneered.

_Two can play that game._

Kagome let out an uncharacteristic squeak as he swooped in so that his breath tickled the shell of her ear, molten gold flashing.

"You are lucky." his deep baritone rumbled, voice as smooth and luxurious as velvet as it vibrated against heated flesh. "Usually, one does not _use_ me without fatal consequences."

He could feel the raven-haired girl tensing underneath him, her pulse quickening against fine ivory skin.

"You have been used often, then?" she teased, drawing backwards. Her gaze was steady, but she was betrayed by the faint blush sprinkled across her chin and the slight reddening of her ears.

Satisfied by the sight, Sesshomaru retreated.

"No." he replied, smirking so that only pointed canines protruded from his lips. "I have not. It seems as though there is no end to the exceptions that I make for you."

Kagome's eyes grew large before the bell rang behind them, and she shot him another glance before ashing the butt of her cigarette to the side.

"You should go in first." She coughed awkwardly. "I'm sure people are still watching."

Sesshomaru nodded, still evaluating her reaction. He took a few steps towards the exit before turning back, and Kagome squeaked as the lighter was tossed into her lap.

"You will not ask me?" the inuyoukai asked, eyes narrowed. "To raise your number?"

The raven-haired girl slid her fingers over smooth silver.

"No." her reply was immediate. "I do not want it."

"Not from you, at least."

Sesshomaru gazed at her evenly before wordlessly making his exit, aware of sapphire orbs on his back. He gracefully made his way down the stairs that led back to the classroom, one question dogging each step he took.

_Then who?_


	23. Reunion

**A/N**: I'm continually amazed and honored by the feedback I receive. I'm really glad to be able to entertain; thank you! Now...onward!

**23.**

* * *

><p>Miroku waited patiently as Kagome tied up her hair into a high ponytail, ebony locks teasing her nape while bobbing back and forth in time with her arm's movements.<p>

Her eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror, and she shot him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I'll be done in a sec." she spoke with a muffled voice, a few bobby pins balanced between her teeth.

"Does a flower need to apologize for the time it takes to grow?" Miroku gave a cheeky grin, one that was promptly disregarded with a roll of her eyes.

"You're so full of crap, Miroku. Like seriously, I'm surprised it doesn't spray out of your ass at the same time as your mouth."

"My heart bleeds at your blatant disregard of my sincerity." He grabbed at his chest dramatically.

"Cute." Kagome commented dryly in response.

Miroku sighed, resigning to the fact that Kagome had become masterfully indifferent to his antics. He gave up on his futile attempt to provoke her and instead plopped down on top of her bed to wait.

In his boredom, his eyes wandered in search of anything interesting (preferably scandalous) to redirect his attention. They landed on a few articles that had haphazardly been tossed onto her desk which succeeded in stirring up his curiosity.

"I thought you quit smoking?" he asked.

Kagome barely spared him a glance. "I did. I have."

The dark-haired male crossed his arms with one brow raised. "The newly opened carton on your desk begs otherwise." He pointed out accusingly, though his tone clearly showed that it was all delivered in good humor.

She responded with a huff before trudging over to address his curiosity.

"That's different." She asserted, scooping up the box and tucking them back into her bag, away from sight.

"An apple is but an apple." Miroku reminded.

"These are special. They're not for smoking." Kagome's lips curled into a small smile, a motion that did not go unnoticed by observant eyes.

"I fear, then, that you will have to reeducate me on modern uses of the cigarette." He chuckled. "I only know of so many uses for them."

"Ugh. Like always, your words sound like nonsensical dribbles." Kagome made a show of cleaning out one ear with irritation, and Miroku laughed again.

She seemed to be in a better mood than usual today; her irate chidings were as sharp as they had been back when he had first met her. Lately, they had been dulled by the weight of her troubles.

"Reunion." She said last.

"Pardon?" he blinked.

"You asked what they were for, right?" the raven-haired girl scowled. "Come on, let's go."

_Reunion?_

With how intensely she guarded them, the person that they connected to her was probably somebody pretty special.

_Damn_, Miroku scratched his head.

He was a little jealous.


	24. Birdcage

**A/N**: As always, I am ever thankful to all readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing~!

**24.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>After losing Souta, the world slips into a haze of muddled grey. Eyes refuse to see, ears refuse to hear – with nothing but the echoes of grief resounding in hollow chest, Kagome wanders in a restless daze, completing the motions of life like a marionette hanging from strings. <strong>_

_**The world was- **_

_**(Your brother requires full time care – without adequate funding, we can't admit him as a patient)**_

_**It was so- **_

_**(Is there no one that can offer financial support? Family or distant kin?)**_

_**Cruel.**_

_**The sun is too bright despite being ripped from the sky; tears are too salty though they are never shed. She is too numb to be awake and in too much pain to be dreaming – each day passes as if submerged underwater, and Kagome slowly forgets how to breathe. **_

_**And in this state, hovering between earth and sky, she is approached. **_

_**The man is cold, precise. **_

"_**My proposition is one of simple principle."**_

"_**You and I share a common interest – a mutual enemy."**_

"_**I will give you what you need, and you will do the same." **_

"_**What is it that you want?"**_

_**When she takes his hand she is pulled out from depthless waves. **_

_**She resurfaces into a birdcage.**_

Rows of men clad in crisp suits bowed as Kagome walked past them, Miroku following behind her at a polite distance. They remained bowed until she passed, but she paid them no attention, gaze focused down the stretch of hallway at the great door waiting at its end. No sound was emitted but the clicking of her boots against wooden floor which echoed unapologetically in her wake as she drew closer to her destination.

Upon reaching the end, Kagome breathed before rapping the back of her knuckles to signify her presence.

"Enter."

Miroku shot her a glance before opening the door for her, and Kagome's shoulders tensed before stepping forward.

The room inside was grand, decorated in luxurious sweeps of gold and purple. Its splendor was lost, however, in sapphire eyes as Kagome approached the man waiting at his desk, the door shutting behind her with a decisive thud.

"You are late."

The man's voice seemed to rumble from every direction, trapping her in place.

Kagome's jaw clenched as he approached, one hand lifting to caress her cheek.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she ground out.

The gentle touch turned harsh as fingertips dug underneath her chin. "As insolent as ever. Must I clip your wings further?"

She said nothing, but her gaze spoke volumes.

The man's teeth bared. "You dare look upon your benefactor with such eyes?"

His grip tightened, and Kagome fought a grimace.

"Perhaps I should contact the facility and let them know that your little brother will no longer be requiring their services." he continued, tone sickeningly pleasant.

Sapphire eyes widened before narrowing into a glare.

"Don't pretend like you don't need me too." she hissed. "Mess with Souta, and you'll never see me again."

The man regarded her for a moment longer before releasing her with a sigh. Kagome could still feel icy fingers digging into her skin, even after they were gone.

"Come, little bird." He ordered, taking a seat at the table laid out for them where a lone chess board awaited at its center.

"Shall we play a game?"


	25. Impossibility

**A/N**: I'm really grateful to all of you for sticking with me! To all those who reviewed, thank you so much :)

**25.**

* * *

><p>"It seems as though Abi has received the full force of your anger." Naraku observed evenly with his hands clasped behind his back. Kagura stood before him, crimson orbs lowered civilly.<p>

"Her behavior was unacceptable and needed to be remedied." She reported stubbornly.

Turning to face the window, Naraku's expression was cold before it disappeared from view.

"The girl herself was of little use, yet she still stood as one of us. Or have you forgotten this?" he asked.

"Tch." Kagura's nose scrunched in distaste. "You'll find a new one to replace her soon, I'm sure."

A moment later the crimson-eyed female found her chin held mercilessly in Naraku's grip, depthless obsidian reflecting her momentary shock and fear as they pierced straight through her.

"Kagura. There is only so much impudence that I can overlook." He warned, bringing her face closer to his until they were but centimeters apart. The swirling abyss of his gaze caused a shudder to run through the girl's body, and it took all of her power not to struggle against his iron grip.

"A-Apologies." She ground out at last. "I will confer with you next time before taking action."

This seemed to satiate him a bit, and he released her after regarding her for a moment longer.

"It is in your best interests to do so." He stated icily.

Kagura bit her lip and glanced towards the door with a wistful expression, longing to hear words of her dismissal from Naraku's lips. She prided herself in being a strong, powerful woman, but in the dark-haired male's hands she was nothing but a puppet to be manipulated.

"You said that a zero brought this matter to your attention?" he asked with a look of contemplation. "Was this not the zero that had been subject to Abi's antics the week before?"

"Was she?" Kagura remained disinterested. "I did not bother to notice."

Dark eyes flashed. "Is it not possible that you were manipulated, my dear Kagura?" he questioned, the pleasant smile on his face belying the shrewd glint in his eyes. "Such coincidences are rare, after all."

"Impossible." The girl answered promptly, straightening until she was at her full length. "Sesshomaru would _never_ interact with an undeserving wretch like her. She could never be so close as to even breathe the same _air_."

Offended by his suggestion, Kagura indignantly made her exit with her nose in the air, leaving Naraku to stare after her with an impassive gaze.

"Impossible…" he repeated before sneering. "For _that_ man?"

This was the man that had effortlessly trumped him in ascending to the King's throne, no matter what strings Naraku pulled or schemes he tried. Charisma, wealth, and power comparable to some of strongest youkai – the silver haired possessed all of them and had earned his crown as if it had been his natural right to claim it. Naraku hadn't been able to put so much as a dent in his path to achieve it.

Naraku's face darkened hatefully.

"_Nothing_ is impossible for him." he spat, hand curling into a fist.


	26. Kohaku

**A/N: **I love that feeling when you entirely overcome writer's block...such a triumphant feeling! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I can't thank you guys enough for your support!

**26.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

Sango's smile was brighter than the sun as she greeted the other at the front gates.

"Sango." The raven-haired girl acknowledged with a small grin. "This is actually the first time I've seen you smile, you know that?"

"Yeah?" Sango cocked her head to the side. "Well I'm not surprised. This is first time I've been able to breathe in _months_. I swear – even the air gets better when Abi's not around to contaminate it."

Kagome chuckled at her friend's dreamy expression before her eyes fell to the younger male standing rather begrudgingly a few inches away.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously. The boy stiffened, only to be jerked forward with one powerful pull of Sango's arm.

"Let me introduce you!" Sango laughed. "Kagome – this is my younger brother, Kohaku! Kohaku, meet the scheming hero responsible for yesterday's chaos."

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "For some reason, I sound like a villain?"

"_Hero_. I said hero." Sango reiterated.

"A scheming one." Kagome sniffed.

"What, you want me to build a damn statue in your honor or something?" the other girl scowled. "Take what you get."

"Stingy." She pouted slightly before focusing her attention on the younger male. It was easy to see the resemblance between the two siblings; Kohaku possessed the same large, chocolate eyes, complimented by a stubborn jaw that mirrored Sango's. He looked to be a few years younger, possibly in his mid-teens.

An unwelcome thought wormed its way into her thoughts.

_As old as Souta. _

"Nice to meet you, bud." Kagome held out one hand for a handshake.

"…Same." Kohaku's hand hung limply in her own for a brief moment before he retracted it back to his side. "Can I go now?" he asked Sango, who sighed deeply.

"Sure. Run along." She gestured dismissively, waiting for him to be out of earshot before turning to Kagome with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, my bro tends to be a bit…withdrawn."

"Don't worry, I get it. Little brothers can really be a handful, right?" Kagome replied lightly, dismissing the dull ache in her chest.

"That's what big sisters are for." Sango agreed, oblivious. "Still, Kohaku wasn't always like this. What happened last year hit him pretty hard."

_Last year?_

"What happened?" the raven-haired girl asked, careful to keep her tone light.

Sango's expression grew somber. "His best friend started acting strange, and then disappeared altogether." She explained gravely. "I still have no idea what happened, and Kohaku – he won't talk about it."

Kagome's throat constricted painfully and she fought to appear normal as Sango continued.

"I think that boy's name was…Souta?"


	27. Spider

**A/N**: You guys are so fantastic, thank you so, so much for the feedback and support! I love you all!

**27.**

* * *

><p>It was with great determination and a little bit of humiliation that Kagome followed after Kohaku. Stalking a young teenage boy was a new low for her, but it was something that had to be done; he was the first real lead she had encountered since transferring to the school, and she wasn't about to let him slip through his fingers. It was doubtful that the introverted Kohaku would be willing to openly answer her questions, neither did she want to endanger him by doing so, reducing her to the state that she was in now.<p>

Her stomach twisted as she watched the boy walk through the quad alone knowing that at one time, Souta stood at his side.

_She wished she could have seen it._

_Just once was enough._

Kohaku spent his time privately, with little interaction with other students. He wasn't bullied, but neither was he acknowledged – for the most part, he was ignored and left to do as he pleased. His uneventful routine left Kagome's thoughts free to wander against her will, the majority of them slicing her raw.

_Was this how Souta had spent his time?_

_Had he lived freely? _

_Happily?_

With all her heart she hoped so.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Kohaku paused to survey his surroundings, and Kagome quickly ducked behind the row of sinks set outside of the gym. She peered around its corner, only to see that he had been approached by two male students. Even from her distance she could feel the immediate tension, apparent from the stiffening of his spine to the locking of his knees.

One of the students spoke, and Kagome cursed at being just out of range of being able to hear what was being said.

Kohaku shook his head.

This seemed to anger the first male, who repeated what he said once more with more conviction.

Again, Kohaku shook his head, this time with more aggression causing the other to grab his collar and yank him upwards.

_Oh __**hell **__no._

Seeing this, Kagome abandoned her hiding spot, leaving behind her role as spectator. She wasn't about to stand on the sidelines as Souta's best friend was being harassed – she didn't need more on her conscience than she already had.

"Kohaku! Mr. Yamamoto is calling for you." She called, attracting the attention of all three males. Kohaku was instantly released as the other student clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You got eyes, don't you? He's busy." one snapped threateningly.

Kagome plastered on a fake smile. "Have you seen the guy? He's like six foot seven. I'm _way_ more scared of him than you guys." She fibbed smoothly.

Mr. Yamamoto was in fact _not _a teacher, but rather the school janitor – and he was shorter than her to boot. Still, Kagome had confidence in the pretentiousness of the students that thought themselves too elite to remember the names of the school staff, and she was validated when the two males exchanged nervous glances before they both took a step back.

"Tch. We'll be back." The first warned Kohaku, ignoring her presence. He jerked his head to the side in a silent motion towards his friend and the two of them turned to leave, but not before a tattoo on the first one's neck caught Kagome's eye.

_A spider?_

Once they were gone, Kagome focused her attention on the remaining male only to find Kohaku staring at the ground.

"You alright, squirt?" she asked. "What were they bothering you about?"

"…It's nothing." He muttered. "Thanks."

The raven-haired girl frowned, reaching out to rest one hand on his shoulder. "You sure? That's not what it looked like to me."

Kohaku was quick to shy away from her touch. "Seriously – it's nothing." He repeated, picking up his bag from where he had dropped it previously.

"But..." Kagome's frown deepened.

"Don't get involved." Kohaku cut in. "And don't tell my sister."

His gaze, usually blank, flashed ominously.

"You'll regret it."

He departed, his words hovering in his wake and leaving Kagome unsettled as she stared after him.

_Did this have to do with what happened a year ago?_

Her fists clenched and unclenched at her side as her brother's vacant eyes drifted into thoughts.

_"Shikon."_

She bit her lip.

_What happened to you, Souta? _


	28. Decree

**A/N: **Ahhhhhh sorry about the longer than usual wait everybody, but it's a bit hard to write and update when your laptop decides to be a useless piece of scrap metal :/ Thank you for waiting, and much love to all reviewers as always!

**28.**

* * *

><p>"I have decided to issue a decree."<p>

The Court's room was uncharacteristically quiet as all eyes fell to Naraku.

"Another one?" Inuyasha scowled, as always the first to speak.

"Yes." The long-haired male replied pleasantly, his eyes arching upwards and masking what intentions lay in wait.

Sesshomaru was indifferent to Naraku's declaration. The dark-haired male was easily the most active member of the four; he was constantly raising the numbers of students left and right, establishing loyalties and binding them to his side. It had never concerned him – Naraku had employed the same antics when fighting for the King's throne, and yet here they were in their rightful places.

"Didn't you raise some chick's number like…a week ago?" The hanyou pressed, brows furrowed. "What are you, making a harem or something?"

Naraku was unfazed by the other's suspicions. "Your sense of humor is as infantile as ever, Inuyasha-" He replied, eliciting an indignant (hey!) before continuing. "-But this one is quite special, I assure you."

"Who is it this time?" Kikyo asked, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, sulking at being ignored by all other members of the room.

"She is one who has managed to stir up quite the commotion as of late." Obsidian eyes turned to gaze squarely at Sesshomaru, and the inuyoukai wondered at the veiled emotions that were expressed within.

His curiosity was resolved moments afterwards.

"Kagome Higurashi." Naraku's smile was cynical. "Perhaps you know of her, King?"

Sesshomaru froze as the other's sneer widened.

The knowledge that Naraku had become interested in her sent ice down his veins. Within Naraku's clutches was a dangerous place to be; Kagome would be swallowed by the enveloping darkness, and even she could do little to come out alive.

The dark-haired male's gaze was knowing as it pierced his, and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a warning in response.

"Well?" Naraku prodded.

Sesshomaru remained silent, but his glare intensified.

"What are you talking about, Naraku?" Inuyasha laughed, oblivious to their wordless exchange. "We all know that I can count on one foot the number of people your Royal Highness deems worthy of his attention. Why even bother asking him?"

The long-haired male smirked.

"Is that so?" he drawled. "So then, it would take somebody pretty _exceptional_ to be one of those people, wouldn't it?"

Sesshomaru's lip drew backwards, revealing sharp canines. Even Naraku, with all of his shrewdness, hesitated at the sight, but the responding grin that tugged on thin lips was triumphant.

"What made you decide on doing so?" Kikyo questioned. Her inquisitive expression as she glanced between the two males revealed that she was aware that there was more to Naraku's decision than what met the eye, but she was unable to decipher its meaning.

Her words prompted the dark-haired male to finally detach his gaze from the other.

"I find her interesting." He replied silkily. "She has much…potential."

Golden eyes narrowed, but Sesshomaru remained motionless.

"It's not like you to take interest in a zero, Naraku." Inuyasha yawned. "How long as it been since one last caught your fancy?"

The dark-haired male smiled.

"One year ago, I believe." He responded, eyes creasing at their corners.


	29. Ace

**A/N**: Yeee, I am ever thankful for all of your love and support! Thank you for the lovely feedback; I'm glad everybody is enjoying the mystery - everything will be explained in due time. Until then, enjoy this next installment!

**29.**

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes narrowed when she reentered her classroom only to see a young male loitering around her desk. He was small with bright orange hair and emerald eyes, complimented with a pair of furry foxlike ears. If he wasn't acting so suspiciously she might have been charmed by his adorable appearance; instead, she placed her hands on her hips and steeled herself as she watched him anxiously stand by her seat.<p>

"What are you doing, kid?" she demanded, causing him to jump in surprise.

"N-Nothing!" he squeaked, stammering nervously.

Her brow rose while she inwardly groaned with frustration. It seemed as though all of her questions of late were being answered in similar fashion.

"Sure looks like something to _me_." She snorted before becoming aware that they were beginning to attract attention. With an exasperated sigh she lowered her voice and drew closer. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"N-Nobody, I'm nobody!" the male whispered furiously. "I was just asked to do a favor – that's all, I swear! Don't shoot the messenger and all, yeah?"

"…" Kagome regarded him with suspicious eyes. It seemed as though he was telling the truth; she could practically smell his unease from how thickly it sprung from his timid form. "Fine. How about you tell me more about this so-called favor?" she asked at last.

The boy looked around them nervously before shoving one fist forward. "You're supposed to know what to do once you see this." He answered, opening his hand to allow one solitary cigarette to fall onto her desk. It rolled until its familiar markings stared straight up at her, and Kagome's skepticism was soon replaced with mild amusement as she recognized it.

_Sesshomaru_.

She pocketed it before turning to the uneasy envoy.

"Thanks." Kagome grinned. "Does Sesshomaru always have you running around as his messenger boy?"

"..." The boy was reluctant to answer, his feet shifting uncomfortably. "…Can I go now?" he asked. "It's not like you guys are the only ones with class, ya know."

She laughed before ruffling soft orange hair. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Scram." she replied, watching as he gratefully made his exit with great haste.

Kagome spent the remaining class period wondering what the silver-haired male could possibly want. Their relationship was neither hostile nor particularly friendly, and Sesshomaru was clearly not the kind of person who would request companionship. By the time the bell rang she was already out the door, anticipation quickening her steps which were slowed only upon remembering the events of the last time they had met.

She shivered upon remembering the feeling of heated breath against her skin.

_**Bad thoughts. Bad. **_Kagome scolded herself as she made her way up the stairs. It was a common tactic employed to throw one of their guard; she would be a fool to take it out of context.

As expected, waiting for her at the top was Sesshomaru, adorned in all his usual splendor as he pinned her down with stunning gold.

Kagome cracked a hesitant grin. "You called?" she cocked her head, twirling the smoke in her fingers.

The silver-haired male had never looked more unamused.

"You have attracted the attention of a dangerous individual." He spoke, ever direct to get to the point.

Eye-roll. "Gee, it's like a simple hello would kill you."

Sesshomaru declined to respond to her glib statement – not that she expected him to. Instead, he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"This one is not someone you can handle."

The raven-haired girl blinked, surprised by the sudden and frank warning.

"I didn't know you cared." She teased, only to yelp as Sesshomaru backed her against the wall, one hand stretching past her ear to plant itself against smooth concrete.

"Woman. You would be foolish to take my words lightly." His voice rumbled dangerously, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Kagome swallowed thickly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Her voice was dry and carefully guarded. "Who is this person that can put even our omnipotent King on edge?"

Sesshomaru's gaze peered deeply into her own, and the raven-haired girl desperately tried to conceal her speeding pulse.

"Naraku intends to raise your number, in exchange for your submission." He stated coldly. "He has already announced it to the Court – it is only a matter of days before words become action."

Her brow furrowed in response. "Naraku?" she repeated, the name bitter on her tongue like food that was far past its prime. "Which place does he hold?"

The inuyoukai's lips curled in a twisted sneer. "He is the Ace."

Kagome stilled, her heart that had been beating so quickly coming to a stop for one brief moment.

"_Sis! Something incredible happened today!"_

_Kagome chuckled as the phone line crackled with static due to Souta's exuberant tone. Knowing the squirt, he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his heels while eagerly waiting to gush out the good news. _

"_What am I, your diary? Please don't tell me you have nothing better to do with your time than to bother your big sister." she teased, but was delighted all the same. Her words were disregarded in her brother's excitement as he continued._

"_I made a new friend – a really important one!"_

_Kagome's brow rose. "Important? In a den of snooty corporate heirs?"_

_Damn. The guy could very well be the next president, or something. _

"_Yeah!" She could practically see Souta's head bobbing up and down. "He's helping me raise my status and everything!"_

"_Listen to this – In this school, everybody calls him Ace!"_

"_Isn't that cool?"_

The raven-haired girl threw back her head and laughed.

She couldn't have planned it better even if she had tried.


	30. Buzz

**A/N**: I cannot say enough times how fantastic all of you reviewers are. Thank you!

**30.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru started as Kagome's shoulders began to shake, at first mistaking it for fear, only to realize that she was laughing. It started out as a low chuckle but soon escalated into full blown hilarity, and soon she was practically bent in half while holding her stomach.<p>

The great inuyoukai could not remember the last time he had been faced with such confusion.

"Oh god, I can't take it – haha – stop me I'm dying!" Kagome giggled, another wave of laughter shaking her petite form.

"What is this madness?" Sesshomaru demanded harshly, appropriately miffed. The raven-haired girl tried her best to compose herself, only to erupt into yet another fit.

"I'm – ha – sorry." She wheezed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "It's just – haha – so funny! Here I was, making intricate schemes from within the shadows, and the person I've been looking for intends to walk straight up to me in broad daylight!"

"You…" the inuyoukai snapped before pausing, her words registering.

_Looking…for __**him**__?_

_What could she possibly want with that depraved bastard?_

The interest he harbored towards the girl before him had first arisen out of a simple desire for entertainment, only to have it later morph into avid curiosity; now, the inuyoukai felt nothing but raw frustration as the slender female expressed her delight, still trapped between him and the wall behind her.

His expression probably reflected as much, for one look caused Kagome to finally still.

"Thank you for letting me know, Sesshomaru. You've brought me wonderful news." She smiled with rare candor. If not for the situation, Sesshomaru would have thought her expression to be rather stunning.

But that smile was not for him.

Golden eyes narrowed.

"You told me before that you did not want me to raise your number." He growled.

"I did." She affirmed.

"You were waiting for him, then?"

"Perhaps." Kagome affirmed, bright sapphire twinkling. "But I never imagined that it would happen this way."

Sesshomaru took a step closer. "Why?" he pressed.

The raven-haired girl grew somber. "There is something I need from him. Something that only he can give." She answered ambiguously.

_Something Naraku could give, but he couldn't?_

Such a thing could not possibly exist.

Inexplicably angry, Sesshomaru snarled and pushed himself away from her.

"Do as you will." He hissed venomously. Kagome blinked after him, and Sesshomaru tensed as a small hand reached out to catch the end of his jacket.

"You are worried for me?" she asked softly.

The inuyoukai's eyes flashed before he shrugged off her touch.

"You think of yourself too highly." He stated, as cold as ice.

Kagome jumped, startled by the sudden spite in his tone, but nothing could stop his sudden ire from running its course.

"Do not misunderstand – the sole reason I have continued to associate with a person such as you is because I have been sorely lacking entertainment as of late. Otherwise, I would never lower myself to such a level." Sesshomaru continued, snarling his words with conviction.

For one vulnerable moment the raven-haired girl's expression showed shock and then hurt before hardening into one of forced composure.

"Enlighten me, Sesshomaru. What does a person 'such as me' entail?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Kagome straightened. "No. It is not."

The silver-haired male loomed over her, expression darkened with disdain.

"Low-born. Plebian. One who must not forget her rightful place."

Sapphire eyes widened, penetrating, _searching_.

"Is that so?" she commented, taking a step back.

Sesshomaru's responding silence was all the confirmation she needed.

Another step. _The distance between strangers. _ "…I see." The raven-haired girl replied frigidly. "It's nice to know how little I amount to after all this time."

A rare flash of something akin to remorse struck him as the girl's lovely features twisted with betrayal, and he knew that it was rage that was fueling words with such contempt, but it was too late – pride stilled his lips and steeled his spine. Sesshomaru had never apologized to anybody in his life, and he would be a fool to start now for a mere woman.

"Very well." She said at last, head held high. "I hope that I continue to be _entertaining_ for you; heaven forbid our King be without adequate amusement. I only wish you had given me a heads up sooner so I wouldn't have wasted time being civil."

Her eyes glittered furiously as she unflinchingly stood her ground, gazing at him as if giving him one last opportunity to take back his words. When he didn't her lips set in a grim line.

Kagome departed in stony silence without looking back, leaving the inuyoukai to stand alone, uncertain of what to do with the uncomfortable buzzing that vibrated in his chest.


	31. Instinct

**A/N**: I will be very busy next week (classes, traveling, etc.) so I may not be able to update as frequently as I usually do, so I thought that I'd get out a few update while I still can! Thank you for all the feedback and support, I'm always so excited to put out another chapter!

**31.**

* * *

><p>Hours after the heated exchange, Sesshomaru found himself in the rare state of being unable to focus on the company reports his father had given him to review, every effort thwarted by bewitching sapphire darkened with disappointment.<p>

For the third time that night the pen he was holding snapped in his hands, and the inuyoukai could barely restrain himself from giving in to the brewing rampage as he tossed the broken pieces into a nearby trashcan.

"_**Kagome Higurashi." Naraku smiled. "Perhaps you know of her?"**_

"_**She has much…potential."**_

Heat coursed through him, scorching all it touched with a blaze hotter than what he thought himself capable of.

_Don't._

_Don't touch her. _

_Don't __**look**__ at her._

"_**This one is quite special."**_

_Stop._

_She is not yours to neither hold nor break. _

Sesshomaru had always possessed a definitive nature. He followed his instincts with staunch assurance, never questioning of their direction. Now they whispered to him that if things were allowed to continue as Naraku willed, Kagome…

_**"I only smoke these when I'm with you." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. **_

…would disappear.

With a deadly hiss of irritation that was usually followed by the cries of pain of his enemies, the silver-haired male whipped out his cell phone and stoically made a call. The receiver answered on the second ring.

"K-King?" Shippo stuttered nervously. "What can I do ya for?"

The fox youkai was a loyal associate to the Taisho family and was entrusted with tasks to be kept in strict confidence. Shippo's family had served his for generations, attending with devout loyalty ever since Sesshomaru's late ancestor had helped the other in settling a massive debt.

"The girl that you delivered the message to this morning." Sesshomaru rumbled. "She is still in your memory?"

"Y-Yes sir!" the fox squeaked, sounding surprised. He had every right to be – he had faithfully carried out his master's orders for all his sixteen years of life, yet never had Sesshomaru asked about the same female more than once.

"Tail her and monitor her actions." Sesshomaru ordered. "Report to me of any suspicious activities or interactions around her. Should she be approached, I want to know who it was and what was said. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear." Shippo quipped.

"Do not fail me." His warning rang clearly.

"Who do you think I am? Not a chance." The other was quick to reply before hesitating. "But…um…she seemed like a perfectly normal girl to me – can I ask the reason…?"

"…"

Sesshomaru hung up.

After staring at the device in his hands for a moment longer the inuyoukai leaned back in his chair, brows furrowed in deep contemplation.

There was no denying that he was acting out of character by putting forth so much effort for the sake of one girl, a human one at that…

…but neither could he deny the fact that she was on his mind.


	32. Territory

**A/N**: So, so sorry for the long wait everyone - it's been a hectic week! I am also now the proud mom of the cutest little kitten who I swear has her own gravitational pull. As an apology I have posted two chapters, and I wholeheartedly thank all those who take the time to leave a review!

**32.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You think of yourself too highly."<em>

Kagome kicked an empty can away from her with as much strength as she could muster, finding little satisfaction as it went rocketing into the distance with a loud metallic crunch. The men following behind her jumped in shock, their hands flying to the weapons concealed within their jackets, but one piercing look from her was enough to get them all to relax.

Miroku shot her a side-long glance.

"What did the poor thing ever do to you?" He questioned lightly, his mouth asking one question but his gaze asking another.

"Am I inclined to explain my every action? Do I need to explain to you why I breathe as well?" she scowled, blackened temper in no disposition to satiate Miroku's curiosity.

The other gaped at her openly before frowning. "Excuse my language, as such obscenity is unfitting in the presence of a lady…but…what crawled up your ass and died, Kagome?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "As opposed to my usual _stellar_ personality and winning charm all other days of the week." She retorted sarcastically.

Miroku's mouth opened before he seemed to change his mind and closed it. He had once been told that there was no adversary more perilous than a woman in a foul mood – words that he had taken to heart.

The unclenching of Kagome's fist showed that he had picked wisely.

The dark-haired male coughed.

"So…" he trailed off awkwardly. "Erm…"

"It's okay, Miroku. This is hardly the time or place for small talk anyways." Kagome sighed. "Let's just do what we came to do and leave, alright?"

"As you wish." Was the gracious reply.

Still, he shot her a concerned glance – one that was promptly disregarded.

Soon afterwards they arrived at their destination, a seedy joint located underneath a shoddy looking establishment illuminated by dim, flickering lights. The men following behind paused hesitantly but Kagome ventured forth unwaveringly as if without a care, kicking open the door with one mighty boot of her heel and instantly attracting the attention of all those sitting inside.

"Looks like a lost little lamb wandered in." One man leered, gaze unashamedly sweeping up and down between her chest and legs. "If you want, I can show you-"

"Shut up."

Kagome's movements were so quick that only a flash could be seen as she promptly kneed him in the groin and sent him howling to his knees. "I'm looking for Ryuu." She announced as all other occupants of the room rose to their feet warily. The arrival of her own men sent them scrambling for weapons, but they halted when one man stepped forward.

"That's me. Who the fuck is lookin'?" The rough looking male demanded.

Kagome took a step forward. "It doesn't matter who _I _am. I was sent by _that _man to deliver a warning."

The man named Ryuu paled.

"You've been messing around in somebody else's territory for some time now. Your actions will no longer be tolerated." She continued coolly as if commenting on the weather. "However, he's made the generous decision to let you off with a cautionary word of reprimand – this time, at least."

Her words were not well received.

"Bitch-!" One male launched himself forward. Miroku was quick in deflecting the blow and countering with one of his own, knocking the assailant to the side.

The room fell silent for one heart stopping moment.

"What are the rest of you waitin' for, a sign from above?" Ryuu motioned frantically to those around him. "Go and shove their heads up their asses!"

A vein throbbed in Kagome's forehead as she was faced with the onslaught of a little over a dozen muscular boneheads charging in her direction with all of the valor and testosterone in the world yet nothing but empty space where it truly mattered.

_What a royal pain in the ass._


	33. Web

**33.**

* * *

><p>"STOP."<p>

The men on both sides of the room froze as the raven-haired girl warily kicked a chair in between two inches away from exchanging fists.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

She ignored him, opting instead to focus her attention on the man shrinking towards the back.

"Look…Ryuu, right?" She addressed him casually.

"What's it to you?" he retorted defensively.

Kagome sighed and raked one hand through silky locks. "Why don't we all save ourselves the bumps and bruises and take some time to reevaluate the situation?"

Ryuu's eyes narrowed. "The fuck are you goin' on about?"

Apparently, elegant prose was yet another skill denied to the simple-minded idiot, along with capacity for foresight.

"Look. The way things are going, we fight, we bleed…and then what?" she deadpanned.

The man's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

Kagome clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Since you seem unable to figure it out yourself, I'll spell it out for you. We go back, and _he_ sends more guys; meanwhile we get punished for failing to get the job done. Essentially, all we're doing is asking to get our asses handed to us, not once, but _twice_. Does that sound like fun to you? 'Cos it sure doesn't sound like it to me. Disneyland's fun. Beatings aren't."

The men glanced at each other nervously while Ryuu blinked, stupefied.

"Better yet, let's go over the nitty gritty details." She continued, grabbing the male that she had kneed earlier and yanking him forward by the collar while he continued to grunt in pain. "My guys and your guys have their weapons, but me? I'm a girl, and half the size of most of your lot at that. I'll tell you now – I ain't ashamed to target the family jewels, if this guy's any example."

One push and the male stumbled forward, still wincing. The other males, friends and foes alike, grimaced at the sight, possibly reminiscing of similar occurrences.

"So?" the raven-haired girl prodded, rubbing her knuckles. "What's it going to be?"

It didn't take long for the male to make his decision.

"…Fine." He scowled, motioning around for the others to lower their arms. "Fuck. _Fuck! _Have it your way."

"And the territory?"

"Fuck the territory. We'll play nice – this shit's not worth the trouble." Ryuu spat.

"You made the right choice." Kagome nodded to Miroku, who herded their men back to the other end of the room to give both sides more room to breathe now that the conflict had been settled.

The other male eyed her intently. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he commented thinly. "I heard the rumors, but I didn't expect to witness it firsthand."

She snorted but declined to respond, instead turning on her heels to leave. As she did, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye – a long-haired male pressed against the back wall trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, donned in a uniform she knew all too well.

"That guy one of yours?" she asked, jerking her head in the student's direction.

"What, that runt over there?" Ryuu's brow rose. "Nah. He's here on business."

"Business." Kagome echoed. "What kind?"

The male's expression darkened. "Nothing that's got anything to do with him or the reason he sent you." He replied, tone dipping with unspoken warning.

The raven-haired girl's jaw clenched, but she knew he was right. There was nothing she could do – not with the leash around her neck.

She made her exit soon after, but not before shooting one last lingering glance at the other teen.

It wasn't the uniform that troubled her.

No.

She was more concerned with the spider peeking out from underneath his left sleeve.

_Another spider, another question._

_What waited at the center of tangled web? _


	34. Chaos

**A/N: **I feel as though all I do recently is apologize for late updates, but once again I'm sorry for the time it took for these next two chapters to be uploaded! My first semester of grad school is coming to an end, so I haven't had much time for things other than studying for finals and writing research papers. Again, I've posted two chapters, and I hope that you all enjoy them!

**34.**

* * *

><p>The student body was in chaos.<p>

Kagome dodged a group furiously whispering amongst themselves as she made her way to the main hallway where Sango stood partially hidden within a buzzing mob, all staring up at the message board with similar looks of astonishment.

"What's going on?" the raven-haired girl asked, sliding up next to her friend.

Sango's reaction was immediate. Faster than thoughts could process Kagome found herself being dragged away, all protests falling upon deaf ears as the other girl's hand maintained a relentless grip on her wrist.

"San-go…" Kagome whined, only to be shushed. She was finally released once they were safely tucked away within an obscure corner of the courtyard, but Kagome realized it was too early to relax when Sango turned to her with a blazing stare.

"What madness are you up to this time?" the girl demanded.

The raven-haired girl blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Kagome." Sango warned. "The entire school's in an _uproar_ right now because of you."

Kagome's brow rose. "And this is happening because…?"

The other girl stared at her for a moment longer before groaning miserably. "You really don't know?"

"Nope."

"_Really?"_

"I don't think I can possibly make it any clearer that I don't have the slightest clue why I've been abducted and interrogated at-" Kagome checked her watch. "-Way-too-fucking-early in the morning." She finished moodily. "So far, the top contenders are menstrual blood poisoning and-"

"Naraku – the Ace – issued a decree this morning." Sango interrupted. "Kagome, he raised your number."

The remainder of Kagome's dry response died on her lips. "He did?"

"He did." Was the firm affirmation.

Kagome took a moment to process the news, thoughts running at a mile a minute. Despite the fact that Sesshomaru had so _graciously_ found it in him to warn her ahead of time (god forbid his Excellency be without his favorite toy), she still found her blood humming in excitement.

_Finally._

She schooled her expression. "What number am I now?"

"Two." Sango wrung her hands in the air. "A _two_! Can you believe it!? I shouldn't even be _talking _to you right now!"

Her face grew uncertain. "…Should I be talking to you?" she asked timidly.

Kagome stared at her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Am I? I don't know." Sango shrugged helplessly. "Things are different now. You're not a zero anymore."

"Don't you know by now, Sango?" Kagome shook her head. "You're the only one _safe_ from my devious plots. I'm the scheming hero, remember?"

Sango looked troubled, but less so. "…I suppose so."

Sapphire eyes twinkled. "However, now that you mention it, I _am_ feeling a sudden surge of superiority. Bow before your master, minion."

"Go fuck yourself." But Sango was laughing, and Kagome snickered along with her.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Now you go see Naraku." Her friend answered. "He's probably waiting for you in the Court's room. It's on the fourth floor next to-"

"Thanks Sango. I know where it is." Kagome interjected.

The other girl's brow rose. "You do?"

"Sure. It's in _desperate_ need of a new security system, if I might add." Kagome's expression was one of innocent charm.

"How do-" Sango gaped before shaking her head. "No. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

The raven-haired girl's eyes arched upwards before she patted her friend on the shoulder. "Thanks." She repeated sincerely.

Sango's eyes were concerned as her friend's hand retracted back to her side. "Be careful." She cautioned. "Naraku's well known for being a shady character. I don't know why he's taken an interest in you – but it's not a good thing."

"So I've been told." Kagome murmured, flashing a smile when Sango sent her a quizzical look. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured. "It doesn't matter what kind of poisonous snake he is – I'll chew him up and spit him right out all the same."

The other girl bit her lip anxiously. "If you say so."

"I do."

As Kagome turned to leave, Sango called after her with one last comment. "One of these days, you're going to tell me what you're after."

The raven-haired girl responded with a casual wave of farewell over her shoulder.


	35. Equivalency

**35.**

* * *

><p>The man named Naraku was different than anything Kagome pictured. Instead of the cruel, conniving villain everybody made him out to be, she was met with the epitome of a perfect gentlemen – handsome, well-mannered and charming.<p>

She had underestimated him.

"Hello, my dear." The dark-haired male smiled, long fingers gracefully laced together. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

His tone was warm, yet a shiver ran through Kagome's spine.

"Likewise." She responded after a moment's hesitation.

Naraku regarded her with an evaluating gaze before motioning her towards an empty seat across from him. Kagome accepted the gesture immediately, brilliant sapphire never straying from depthless onyx orbs.

"I'm sure you must be curious about my decision." He commented graciously.

Kagome crossed her legs. "Your decision is not the only thing I'm interested in." she informed him, tone matching his in pleasantry. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" the corners of Naraku's eyes creased. "All good things, I hope?"

"Sure. Just change good to 'shady devil-incarnate' and you've pretty much hit the mark."

The male's expression reflected his surprise and then delight. "You are quite an outspoken young woman."

"What I lack in tact, I make up for with honesty." She replied. "From what I hear, it's my most redeeming quality."

Naraku leaned back. "Excellent, excellent…" he murmured. "Well, Miss Higurashi-"

"Kagome, please."

Even from the lips of a probable sociopath the word 'miss' made her feel old.

"_Kagome._" The dark-haired male corrected, the name rolling off his lips sweetly. "I, for one, am rather pleased by your candor. I wondered what kind of person could so easily manipulate my dear Kagura to turn against another one of my cute followers, and I am content not to have been disappointed."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his words.

_He knew._

Her eyes immediately flickered to the exit.

Naraku chuckled with amusement. "Don't be so alarmed." He soothed. "I am a reasonable man and am able to see opportunity once presented. Losing Abi is a pity, but it is one that can be easily remedied."

Kagome didn't like the twinkle in his gaze. "How so?"

"Equivalent exchange. The position she once held is now vacant and in need of somebody to fill it."

His words were syrupy like honey, masking the sinister implications that swam underneath. "And if I refuse?"

"I will have no choice but to take disciplinary action for the damages committed against me. Everybody involved will be dealt with accordingly – and that includes your charming pony-tailed friend."

Sapphire eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You really are a bastard." She spat out.

Naraku dipped his head in a shallow bow. "At your service."

Kagome sneered. She had planned to align with him from the very beginning, but now she did so with a bitter taste in her mouth. "Fine." She ground out. "Not like I have a choice."

"Wonderful. You are a woman of intelligence. I like that." Naraku smiled.

"I really don't give a rat's ass what you like." The raven-haired girl retorted. "All I want to hear is what you want me to do so I can remove myself from your presence."

"Oh my. It seems as though I have somehow managed to incur much hostility in a very short time." The male feigned distress.

Kagome's glare darkened.

"Very well." He sighed. "Although Abi was a rather high ranking member, you will have to start from the bottom. I'm afraid even _I _can't make such a drastic change without proper explanation to the rest of our peers. For now you will spend your time learning exactly what it means to be…in my debt."

The raven-haired girl stood. "Is that all, then?" she asked coldly.

"Yes." Naraku rested one cheek against his hand with a satisfied look. "I'll be seeing you again soon, darling."

Kagome left with her heart beating furiously in her chest, Naraku's words echoing in the back of her mind.

She was going to rip that conceited smirk off his face no matter what it took, and then she was going to smash it into the dirt until it disintegrated underneath the heel of her foot.

_Pawn to E-4._

At last, the game had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A big thanks to all readers, and as always feedback is much appreciated! I promise to have more Sesshy in the following chapters. Cheers!


	36. Shadow

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback! I'm so delighted to hear that people are enjoying this story. Without further ado, here are the next two installments.

**36.**

* * *

><p>It was after passing yet another student in the hallway bearing the same ominous mark Kagome had been seeing over the course of the past couple weeks that she pulled Sango aside hoping for answers.<p>

"I've got a question to throw your way." The raven-haired girl murmured.

Sango rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead warily. "Oh. Great. Yet another ambiguous question of which I will never know the true significance of. I _love_ it when you do this." Was the sarcastic reply.

Kagome pouted and looked at her friend with wide, innocent eyes until the last of Sango's will crumbled.

"Fineee." The pony-tailed girl groaned. "Go ahead, shoot."

Kagome squeezed the girl's arm gently before motioning towards the girl just turning around the corner. "Those spider tattoos that I keep seeing everywhere. What do they mean?"

"Those things? I have no clue." Sango frowned, to which Kagome responded by heaving a deep sigh.

"I swear – are you _ever_ useful?"

Her hands rose as the other girl shot her a dark glare. "Kidding, kidding."

"If you must know, I happened to overhear once that those markings are only given to a select few of Naraku's entourage." The pony-tailed girl huffed. "But if that's the case, wouldn't you know more than me?"

_As suspected_. Kagome bit her lip. "I'm not exactly being included as part of his so called 'group' yet, if that's what you're implying. Turns out Naraku wants to take me on a test run first, like a shiny new car."

"…Did he really say that?" Sango looked disturbed.

"Not so much in words, but his point was clear. He wants to see how willing I am to repay his 'generosity'."

She was instantly rewarded with an incredulous gaze. "Kagome, you can't! Anything Naraku will want you to do will be-"

"-as morally ambivalent as punting a newborn baby off the Grand Canyon or mugging a blind man with only one leg?" Kagome cut in neatly. She resumed walking briskly, with Sango hurrying behind her to match her pace. "Trust me, I know. One meeting with him is all it takes to know that he probably doesn't spend his free time volunteering at the soup kitchen."

"So you'll…?"

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out." She assured. "Didn't you say you had to meet up with Kohaku? Shouldn't keep the kid waiting."

"I suppose so." Sango grimaced. "But don't think this conversation is anywhere near over!"

"Bye Sango." Kagome drawled, shooing her off. She waved as they parted ways, the other girl muttering softly under her breath. The raven-haired girl gazed after her with a crooked smile before starting to turn, but a shadow stretching out from behind a nearby column caught her attention.

_That's a strange place to be conveniently standing in._

Sapphire eyes narrowed. She took a few experimental steps before glancing back to see that the shadow had shifted. A few more steps and it had slipped to the other side of the hallway, masked by an open door.

"…"

Kagome rounded the corner and pressed herself against the wall. Surely enough, light footsteps followed, and the raven-haired girl waited until they were almost inches away before sticking out a leg.

"Oh fu-!"

Her victim fell to the ground with a painful thud and a string of colorful curses as Kagome towered over him with a smirk.

"Well now." She said quietly. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do."


	37. Knight

**37.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What is one of the most dangerous pieces on the board?"<strong>_

_**Kagome squinted. "…The queen?" she replied.**_

"_**Sure. The queen is omnipotent, able to move and conquer in every direction she so chooses. But your opponent knows this too; the moment she advances, he will be watching her like a hawk."**_

"_**The most effective piece can move without being seen, slipping from memory while it slowly places the board under your control."**_

"_**That, my dear little bird, is the duty of the knight."**_

Shippo looked absolutely and utterly disheartened as Kagome stared at him evenly, arms crossed snugly across her chest.

"So." She spoke at last. "You were told to follow me around by _Sesshomaru_?"

The red-haired male winced before humming an affirmative. "Mhmmm."

Kagome pursed her lips. "Why?"

Shippo shrugged. "You think he tells me this kind of stuff, lady?"

"_Kagome_." She corrected. "If one more person calls me 'miss' or 'lady', I'm going to start cracking nuts."

Her response earned her a jaw drop from the teenager in front of her. "Is a girl like you allowed to say something like that?" he asked with something akin to awe.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The boy squared his shoulders. "I just didn't think girls that came to this school talked like that, is all." He shuffled his feet. Kagome approached swiftly, sapphire orbs steely as they pierced into his own emerald ones.

"Well, _I _can. And I will." She warned.

"Aye aye, captain." Shippo replied with a shaky salute. "Dully noted."

"Cheeky brat." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now tell me – how do I know you're telling the truth regarding your supposed ignorance?"

The redhead snorted. "Yeah. 'Cos Sesshomaru is _definitely_ the kind of guy who likes to let you know what's on his mind, right?"

His words inspired her to contemplate them for a moment before she conceded with a sigh. "Touché. I guess I'll just have to go to the source for answers."

"No!" Shippo shot upwards. "You can't!"

Kagome's hands moved to her hips. "And why not?"

"Please don't." the redhead pleaded. "Sesshomaru would be _furious_ if he found out that I got my cover blown so quickly. I don't think I need to tell you how scary he gets when he's angry – it's all sharp teeth and poisonous claws until he's satisfied that he's taken at least ten years off of your life."

"But your cover did get blown." Kagome pointed out. "What are you going to do about that, even if I didn't tell?"

Shippo's ears drooped. "I dunno." He replied. "…Lie?"

"Somehow I don't think that will work very well." The raven-haired girl grinned wryly. "I tried it once and got called out on it instantly afterwards. And I'm _good_ at it, not to pat myself on the back or anything."

"Yeah, I know." Was the gloomy response. "Guess I'm pretty fucked, huh."

Kagome regarded him with a thoughtful gaze. The kid deserved to be cut some slack – he was obviously decently skilled, as he had managed to avoid detection the last few days he had claimed to be following her.

Plus, a person of his particular skill set had his…uses.

"What's your name?" she asked, settling down next to him.

"…Shippo." The redhead answered, obviously seeing no point in resisting any longer.

"Shippo." Kagome repeated. "How about I make you an offer?"

The boy looked up curiously. "…What kind of offer?" he questioned cautiously.

"I'll let you continue reporting to Sesshomaru what he wants to know, and in exchange, you do a bit of reconnaissance work for me." She smirked.

Shippo brightened. "Really? That's it?"

"Yup." Kagome nodded. "But just know that if I find out you've betrayed or deceived me in any way I am going straight to Sesshomaru – after delivering an ass kicking of my own."

Her stony expression showed that she meant every word, and Shippo gulped.

"Yes ma'am." He stammered quickly. "…I mean, Kagome!" he corrected as Kagome cracked her knuckles.

"We have an understanding, then?"

Shippo's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "We sure do. What do you want me to find out for you?"

Kagome's face softened and she smiled. She had wanted to remain stoic, but the kid was proving to be pretty cute – she had a soft spot for brats like him.

"Those nifty spider tats that I see people getting." She stated, making sure that he met her gaze. "I want to know what they mean."

"That's it?" Shippo asked with an arrogant fanged grin. "What a cinch!"

"For now." Kagome corrected. "I'll have other things for you to do after you've given me that information."

"No problem." The boy puffed out his chest. "You won't be disappointed in my work, I can guarantee you that!"

"That's what I like to hear." The raven-haired girl reached over to ruffle his hair. "Report to me as soon as you know anything."

"Sure thing, boss-lady." Shippo beamed.

Kagome resisted the urge to hit her head against the conveniently placed desk next to her. "_Kagome_." She reminded. "Now off you go."

The redhead did so without protest, leaving her to look after him with a small upwards curve of her lips.

_Now she just needed to find out what a certain ice prince was up to. _


End file.
